Sombras la II Parte: La luz fuera del túnel
by Miz.Trei
Summary: Cerró los ojos y despertó al mundo real.
1. Cap10 Romeo y Julieta

**Romeo y Julieta**

"¡Ibrahim!". Gritó Janine, desesperada, rogando.

"_Romeo y Julieta_, mi amor. Pensaba en ellos... Julieta Capuleto amaba a un joven con el que no podía estar. Que había sido expulsado de su hogar. Y para reunirse con él, acudió a un hombre sabio, quien le dio una poción, ¿recuerdas?, una poción que _simularía _su muerte, tan perfectamente, que ese sabio la rescataría de la cripta el día del funeral...".

"¿_Simularás su muerte_?, ¡Cómo!".

"Es mi hija, mi magia la protegerá. Lo usuarios de tierra somos los creadores de los conjuros, nadie nos supera en eso... Oksana me enviará un simple anillo que bloqueará el enlace... Nadie puede impedirnos que nos llevemos su cuerpo, una vez que la declaren muerta para ellos..."

"¿Y la autopsia?, ¿cómo lo obviamos?".

"Por eso el veneno. Lo verán junto a su cuerpo. Uno tan peligroso, tan potente, que temerán tocarlo. Y nosotros, amor... no estaremos allí, obviamente. Estaremos haciendo Lobby en alguna parte, para ayudar a su causa, siendo más visibles...".

* * *

Temporizaron perfectamente. Oksana entró en los sueños de Rose, para explicarle todo lo que debía hacer. Nada podía fallar. Ibrahim había ido por el veneno y vuelto sin ser visto. Lo preparó cuidadosamente, mezclándolo con apenas gotas de su sangre y de Janine. Al desvanecerse la magia protectora, cuando Rose lo bebiera, sólo quedaría el veneno en el frasco. Un guardián Mazur velaría por el cuerpo de Rose, previo a su rescate. RoseMarie Hathaway dejaría la corte en una bolsa de cadáveres -o en un ataúd- probablemente. La que aterrizaría en Turquía sería una completamente nueva.

Un guardián de rango inferior -de la corte-le llevó a Rose una bandeja con comida. Una botella de agua -cerrada- y una bolsa de pan -cerrado- ambos visados por los guardias de la entrada. La botella iba en esa bolsa, pero no la vieron, gracias a la potente magia que la protegía.

* * *

Rose miró la pequeña botella sin miedo, sino con mucha pena. Podía simplemente dejar que el veneno la matara, pero no lo haría. No tenía más opción. El circo mediático ya la condenó a ser ejecutada, en 15 días más o menos. Pero moriría, de igual manera. Suspiró. Era el momento. La corte comenzaba a despertar. En la última visita de su madre, le había pasado el anillo sanador en secreto, de modo de que estaba absorbiendo la oscuridad a gotas. Era clave, pues la muerte del Shadow kissed implicaba que tomaba de golpe toda la oscuridad del usuario, para después caer en la oscuridad de la muerte. Y Lissa debía percibirlo así. Cerró los ojos y obligó a toda la oscuridad de Lissa, todos sus estados mentales oscuros, a venir a ella y cuando su ira y el odio crepitaban dentro de sí, tomó el frasco y lo bebió completo, dejándolo caer al suelo y poniéndose el anillo en el último segundo de su vida consciente, cayó al suelo, muerta para el mundo que conocía y la conoció.

La magia de su padre la protegería el tiempo justo, para expulsar el veneno del cuerpo, si todo salía bien. Sino, como a Romeo, la mataría el veneno. Sólo debía esperar. En el frasco se desvaneció la magia y sólo quedó su letalidad.

* * *

Lissa estaba de oyente en el Consejo, al no tener quórum. A su lado, Adrián parecía cabizbajo y silencioso, cuando levantó la mirada hacia ella, sorprendido.

"¿Has... recargado su anillo, Lissa?", le susurró muy despacio.

"¿El anillo?, ¿dices el de Rose?, no... ¿por qué?".

"Estás... perdiendo tu... oscuridad... va hacia ella, cada vez más y más rápido... ¿acaso no lo sientes?".

"Me siento bien, tranquila, más liviana, de hecho", lo miró, "como si estuviera feliz, como si todo fuera a arreglarse".

"A Rose la asesinarán en menos de 15 días, Lissa, ¿cómo puedes estar feliz?, ¡yo no lo estoy!".

"Todo se arreglará, Adrián", le tomó la mano y se la apretó.

"No lo hará. Nadie va a investigar. A nadie le importa. La Reina ha muerto, ¡que viva El Rey!", dijo con amargura. Él amaba a su tía, que lo adoraba a cambio. "¿Acaso no lo ves?, ¡todos esperan ver su ejecución, están contando los días, Lissa!".

* * *

Y ella lo miró de verdad. Y parpadeó. Tenía una felicidad sin límites dentro de sí. Más, incluso, que cuando en la Academia Rose tomó su oscuridad, cuando atacaba a Jessie con todo su poder. Y fue entonces que lo sintió. Un vacío que comenzaba a expandirse. Frío en las venas. El corazón casi no latía y su garganta se cerró. Era como morir, sin estarlo. Un eco y un silencio que nunca había sentido antes. Adrián la miró, sorprendido y atemorizado ante su cambio.

"¿Lissa?", se aterró.

"¡La están matando ya!", gritó, "¡lo prometieron!", se levantó, "¡lo prometieron, que tendríamos 15 días para buscar pruebas, pero la están matando ya!".

"Princesa Dragomir, si no se calma, deberá salir del Consejo", le recriminó El Príncipe Ivashkov, perdiendo la poca paciencia que nunca tuvo.

"¡Imbécil!, ¡_Por qué no te Callas_!, LO prometieron!, ¡Rose está muriendo ya!" y salió, como poseída, corriendo hacia las celdas. El plan se cumplía. Sería ella, su Usuario, quien la encontraría muerta.

* * *

Dimitri y los Guardias Reales corrieron tras ella. Y entraron tras ella en las celdas, viéndola en el suelo, sobre el cuerpo frío e inerte de su enlazada, su amiga y salvadora, RoseMarie Hathaway. Él avanzó lentamente hasta ellas. Se inclinó y recogió el frasco, con muchísimo cuidado, mostrándolo al Capitán de la Guardia Real.

"¡Quién ingresó esto aquí!", bramó y miró al guardián que llevó la comida.

"Señor, todo fue visado en la entrada. Estaba todo sellado, como se nos ordenó".

* * *

El médico jefe llegó corriendo y apartó a Lissa y a Dimitri. Tomó el pulso, vio las pupilas, observó las vías aéreas y olió con mucho cuidado el letal frasco, que guardó en una bolsa y en una caja.

"Muerta. Quien lo organizó, lo hizo muy bien. No hay contraveneno, lo siento... no en esta mezcla. Murió de inmediato. Dosis perfecta, ajustada a su peso... ¿no tenían 15 días?, ¿por qué la mataron antes?... ¿y escogieron veneno?, inusual".

"El juicio sería en 15 días", dijo Lissa, entre sollozos, "ni siquiera habíamos empezado a reunir pruebas o nada... ¡nosotros no fuimos!".

* * *

"¡Déjenme pasar!", bramó Sergei. El guardián secundario de Ibrahim llegaba -para resguardar el cuerpo- mientras lo liberaban para retirarlo. Se inclinó, la recogió, la dejó sobre el camastro y la cubrió con una manta. "Soy Sergei, guardián secundario de su padre. Él y su madre ya vienen en camino. Nadie puede tocar el cuerpo. Ya fue declarada muerta... Y agradezcan que no los demanda de asesinato... ¿no habrás sido tú, Belikov?".

"¡Yo!, ¿por qué yo?".

"Tú la ibas a ejecutar, ¿cierto?, el más joven, el último escogido por La Reina misma. Eras el indicado... ¡Es obvio!, ella fue por tí, salvó tu vida y ahora que no te servía, evitarías volver a mancharte las manos con su sangre... ese veneno puede ser ruso, ¿cierto, doctor?".

"En efecto, sí. Me recuerda los de la antigua corte rusa. No sabía de dónde lo relacionaba, pero tiene lógica... Sé que nadie me ha pedido mi opinión, pero... ella podría haber sido inocente. Ella gritaba su opinión... ¿Strigois?, sí. Pero jamás la acusaron de matar personas".

"Yo no fui", se defendió Dimitri, sombrío, "la amenacé, sí. Pero yo era strigoi y casi lo logré. Ahora le debo mi vida... Jamás la tocaría".

"T_u amor se desvaneció_, en tus palabras", le recordó Lissa, "¡Oh, Rose, por qué no confiaste en mí!" y se echó a llorar sobre su cadáver. "¡Por qué no estuve allí para tí!"

* * *

El lugar quedó vacío. Sólo quedó Sergei, junto al cuerpo. Tenía instrucciones precisas, antes de la llegada de Janine, que la prepararía para llevársela. Debía pegarle parches que inhibirían el veneno hasta que pudieran darle el suero. El tiempo estaba muy apretado, un minuto más del planeado y Rose comenzaría a morir de verdad.

Dimitri se fue a su habitación, pero no logró dormir ni un poco. Sólo vio muerte y desolación. Cuando peleó con Rose en Portland y la bloqueó, cayendo al suelo, de donde nunca se levantó. La pelea con Natalie, mordida y muerta por su mano. Spokane, su cadáver frío y con el cuello roto. St. Vladimir, muerta y destrozada por los strigoi. En Rusia, como strigoi. En el rescate, muerta por su mano. La ejecución, muerta por su mano. Muerte, sólo muerte. Rozando la muerte, caminando por sus bordes oscuros y estando apenas en el mundo de los vivos... Rose había estado tan cerca de la muerte, tantas veces, que daba miedo. Y, al final, la muerte consiguió llevársela. Rose, su Roza... Intentó imaginar su vida sin ella... y no pudo verla. El vacío que ya sentía se expandía peligrosamente por todo su ser. Su vida sin su Roza sería eso, un vacío exponencial que duraría por toda la eternidad... ¡Si tan sólo hubiera podido sentir algo por ella!, habría estado allí para ella. Tal vez, eso nunca hubiera pasado. Pero el amor infinito del otro Dimitri era sólo de él, al parecer. Pero sí podía sentir pena, y dolor. Muchísimo dolor. Un dolor que nunca sintiera en su vida. Mayor que el de su resurrección. El dolor de la pérdida de su otra mitad.

* * *

Ibrahim llegó a reclamar a su hija, mientras Janine iba por las cosas de Rose y a presentar su renuncia. No se quedaría allí, pasara lo que pasara. La recuperación de Rose sería lenta. El duelo por su pérdida, eterno. Visitó a Lissa en sus alojamientos, para darle un último mensaje.

"Vasilissa, a mi Rose le habría gustado que peleara por su escaño en el Consejo... incluso, la Corona, si lo desea".

"Gracias, Guardiana Hathaway".

"Sólo Janine. Renuncié formalmente a la guardia y a mi cargo. Me iré, con Ibrahim y mi hija y la enterraremos. No habrá más Hathaways, éramos las últimas. Todos han muerto por los morois. Que Rose sea la última".

"Entonces, ¿qué hará?".

* * *

"Lo que fui muy cobarde en hacer hace mucho tiempo atrás. Aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio de Ibrahim. Por Rose... Y por ella... limpie su nombre. No deje que se vaya con la mancha de un asesinato que no cometió... Y hay otra cosa, antes de que se me olvide. Recuerde, no sabemos mucho, o casi nada, de su poder y de ese vínculo que las unió. No sabemos si ya está con las sombras que tanto temía o sólo en las penumbras, esperándola... No sabemos nada. Insista en intentar comunicarse con ella, de la manera normal".

Era una jugada muy peligrosa. Pero Lissa ya había demostrado ser manipulable. Era demasiado joven e inexperta. Y debía mantenerse firme. Era vital.

* * *

Horas más tarde, el jet de Ibrahim aterrizaba en su natal Esmirna, en donde toxicólogos expertos en venenos se abocaron en traerla a la vida. Rose estuvo en coma médico por 48 horas, mientras limpiaban su sistema del poderoso veneno, que estuvo a horas de matarla. A su lado, trabajaba una ancianísima usuario de espíritu, una de la que el mismo Ibrahim no tenía noticias: si bisabuela, Zultana.

"Esta niña es fuerte, Ibrahim. La oscuridad no se quedará con ella, aunque lo ha intentado una y otra vez... Hay viejas leyendas, que cuando vas muy adentro por el túnel oscuro, ves a los _Guardianes de la Puerta_. Si vuelves, ellos vienen a buscarte... toman los cuerpos de alguien que ha muerto recientemente y te buscan para que vuelvas a cruzar... Piénsalo... ha estado tantas veces tan cerca de la muerte", susurró, acariciando su pelo, "los strigois matan por alimento y placer, pero a veces son los _mensajeros_ del túnel... ".

* * *

"Spokane, St. Vladimir, Rusia, Pennsylvania", susurró Janine, "dos en Spokane, demasiados en Montana, muchísimos en Rusia... Dimitri en Pensilvania... ¿quieres decir que... vio demasiados guardianes?".

"Es Shadow Kissed. Sus guardianes son nuestros muertos, que la quieren con ellos, Hurrem".

"Los 3 Dragomirs", contó, "Arthur y todos los Badica y sus guardianes, Su amigo Mason, los guardianes, novicios y estudiantes muertos de St. Vladimir, los guardianes muertos en el rescate, La Reina muerta... Dimitri, a quien ama con esa locura imposible de frenar..."

"Son demasiados muertos", susurró Zultana, "El Shadow Kissed los atrae, los invoca cada vez que absorbe la oscuridad de su enlazada y lo hizo por mucho tiempo sin saberlo".

* * *

Eso de los guardianes de la puerta lo vi hace muchos años en una película, ¡no recuerdo cuál!


	2. Cap11 ¿Se Sobrevive a las Penumbras?

**¿Se Sobrevive a las Penumbras?**

Rose caminaba en las penumbras. Sus pies parecían no tocar el suelo, pero no era el vacío. Veía luces lejanas, siempre lejanas. No sentía frío o calor, dolor o alegría. ¿Eso era la muerte, el limbo, el cielo?, nunca había sido religiosa.

"Ni lo uno ni lo otro", una voz habló a su lado. Una mano cálida cogió la suya, "ven, caminemos juntas. Es fácil perderse _en las sombras_ sin realmente ser el momento, ¿verdad, Rossa?".

"¿Rossa?".

* * *

"Nunca fuiste RoseMarie y siempre lo supiste, por eso escogiste ser Rose. Lo sentías dentro de tí. Naciste como Rossa, pero truncaron tu destino por egoísmo. No de tus padres, sino de una persona ajena a ustedes".

"¿Quien eres?".

"Llevas mi nombre, Rossa", sonrió la mujer a su lado, "Guldzel me llamaban... Tu padre te nombró por la nieta de mi hermana, que era tu abuela".

"¿Qué es este lugar?, ¿algo así como un resort de los Shadow Kissed?", susurró Rose. La risa cristalina de la mujer a su lado la reconfortó.

"Algo así... Sé que sabes de la pobre Anna, ¿cierto?, ¡nos ha enseñado tanto y de ella sabemos tan poco!, Anna Fyodoronva era mucho más joven de lo que tú lo fuiste. Humana -hija del Rey Fyodor de Rusia-. Era el tiempo del primer rey Dragomir. Vladdy era el viejo preceptor suyo, conocido por sus milagros... Pero no era sabio, no. Era viejo, y aprendió de sus errores. Ella -Anna- era apenas una niñita cuando tocó el portal y entró por él pero Vladdy la trajo de vuelta. Y sus guardianes nunca dejaron de acosarla. Y los dejó ganar, al final", suspiró, "él había muerto. Anna estaba sola y la acusaron de brujería. Debía escoger, entre ser quemada viva o morir dignamente, por su mano".

* * *

"¿Brujería?", se volvió Rose, bruscamente.

"Cuando uno de los nuestros muere, desequilibra al usuario. Tú lo viste. Lo hace muy poderoso pero cada vez que usa el poder, se va alejando de la realidad. Pero cuando es al revés... ¡Oh, Rose!, no te lo deseo. Absorbes su oscuridad... y su magia. Sí, se volvió una bruja. Recuerda que no nació así. Y no pudo controlarlo. No podía hacer lo que él... la oscuridad la superó y se arrojó del risco cuando la perseguían para quemarla viva... ¡No debes permitir que te pase a tí!, independiente del tiempo, igual seremos condenados a muerte", le apretó la mano, "pero no es sólo por eso que estoy aquí, contigo. Los muertos no pueden entrar, pero pueden pedir audiencia con el Shadow Kissed. Y alguien lo ha hecho para tí".

"¿Quién?, ¿Mase?, ¿los Dragomirs?".

"No. Ellos están en paz.. Han cruzado el túnel y el portal hace mucho, ya".

"¡Pero los sigo viendo!".

"A sus ecos, sí. Porque sus seres queridos están en caminando en la Tierra, porque hay pendientes que deben ser resueltos. No te han hablado, ¿cierto?, ¿salvo él?".

"Salvo Mase, sí. Nunca intenté hablar con ellos... ni con ningún otro".

"Están en paz.Tú estabas con su hija. Tú estás cuidando a su amigo. Están en paz. No los invoques más, los traerás al sufrimiento del entremundos. Jamás lo hagas, a menos que realmente sea de vida o muerte".

* * *

"¡Tatiana!".

"Eres perceptiva", sonrió, "sí, es ella. Necesita hablarte. No puede cruzar. Sabe que sólo tú puedes corregirlo".

"Siempre yo", masculló... "¿E Iván?, ¿puedo hablar con él?, Dimitri aún no finaliza ese luto... ¡por favor!, ¿se puede?".

"Primero Tatiana. Luego, te traeré a Iván desde el Valle de los Muertos... por una única vez".

* * *

Tatiana caminaba por el Valle de las Penumbras. No sentía nada. No necesitaba nada. Pero debía hablar. Contarle su verdad. Sólo así cruzaría a las sombras, para siempre. Sí, se sentía cansada. El trono era más que coronas, vestidos y bailes. No se dio el tiempo para amar y cuando lo hizo... él estaba con otra. Lo vio pasar... con ella. ¿Como iba ese poema que leyó una vez?

" _El pasó con otra; yo le vi pasar. Siempre dulce el viento y el camino en paz._

_¡Y estos ojos míseros le vieron pasar!_

_El va amando a otra por la tierra en flor. Ha abierto el espino; pasa una canción._

_¡Y él va amando a otra por la tierra en flor!_

_El besó a la otra a orillas del mar; resbaló en las olas la luna de azahar._

_¡Y no untó mi sangre la extensión del mar! El irá con otra por la eternidad. Habrá cielos dulces. (Dios quiere callar)_

_¡Y él irá con otra por la eternidad!"  
_

* * *

Y tuvieron una hija. Con la que hablaría ahora. "Rose", susurró al verla acercarse.

"Tatiana".

"Oscuro. Su pelo era oscuro", comenzó, rápidamente, "largo y negro como la noche. Su pulso firme, pero inexperto. Su voz, aguda. Una mujer delgada. Su mano era huesuda... ¡encuéntrala!, hazte justicia... La que nunca te hice... ¡Yo amaba a tu padre!, elegí ser tu madrastra malvada desde ese día en que llegaste a la corte, de apenas días de nacida... ¡Debes ayudar a Lissa!, hay otro Dragomir, sólo hijo de Eric. Yo los oí, a él y a otra mujer, que hablaban de que tenía al bebé a buen recaudo con su madre. Alma estaba muerta ya, así que era la madre del bebé... No sé quién era la confidente... Y Rose... sé que me odias, pero óyeme primero... Hace años se discute el tema de los guardianes. Mucho antes de que surgieras como chivo expiatorio. Y los más retrógradas quieren -prácticamente-, secuestrar a los bebés de las dhampirs -y retenerlos en un lugar oculto, ni aquí o en las academias- para que ellas volvieran a la guardianía. Obligarlas a ser guardianas, a cambio de volver a ver a sus hijos... y decidieron probarlo".

"¡Mi madre!"

"Sí. Era el momento perfecto. Guardiana, joven, con una hija. La hicieron volver, te retuvieron y luego, te deportaron a una Academia -sí, deportaron-. Pusieron cada vez más presiones en ella y luego en tí... Por eso me enfoqué en tí. Arrancar a los niños de sus madres no es lo mismo que entrenar guardianes... ¡Debía escoger, Rose!. No era contra tí, lo juro. Ni contra tu madre. El número de guardianes baja, sí. Las guardianas se van, más que morir. Y querían traerlas de vuelta, secuestrando a sus hijos. Y no sólo a ellas. De los Dhampirs, ¡ustedes las mujeres son el 65%!, Y sólo eso vieron. 65% más de guardianes. El 100% de todos los dhampirs!".

"¡Pero son niños, Tatiana!".

"El tema, Rose, es que todos lo son. Y deberás escoger. A los que pueden defenderse o a los que nunca pudieron, como tú a los 4 años...", y se desvaneció, dejándola con más dudas y muchísimo dolor. Cayó al suelo, como fulminada con un rayo y unos brazos fuertes la recogieron. Unos ojos azules como un lago profundo la miraron, con ternura.

* * *

"Soy Iván, pero ya lo sabes, ¿cierto?. Tengo muy poco tiempo, Roza... La misma descripción de ella es quien envió a los strigois que me mataron. ¡Una moroi!. No sé quién es. Y dile a mi _Mitya _que estoy en paz. No, estaré en paz cuando reconozca que aún tiene corazón... Dile... Sí, que busque bajo la roca del manantial. _En la caja del tiempo_. Él sabrá que es. Y comprenderá, _sestra_", le acarició el rostro y le besó la mejilla, desvaneciéndose.

"Ahora, cierra los ojos, Rossa", reapareció Guldzel, a su lado. "Piensa en tu hogar, así, en neutro. No en alguien o un lugar... Si te sirve... _No hay nada mejor que el hogar_... y dile que la amo... la verás al otro lado", su voz se fue haciendo sutil, hasta que se desvaneció en el último aliento. Y así fue que, 72 horas después de que tomara el veneno en la celda de la corte -la hija de Zmey- Rossa Mazur; abría sus ojos oscuros por primera vez.

* * *

"Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos, _Kizim_", se le acercó Ibrahim, con Janine, "¿cómo te sientes hoy?... Nos asustaste. No volvías, pero no te ibas. Creímos que estarías siempre así -como durmiendo- y sería nuestra culpa".

Rose parpadeó, enfocando la mirada en ellos. Su cabeza estaba como flotando, y cerró los ojos, apoyándose en la almohada. "¿Estoy realmente viva?, ¿por qué no me siento así?".

"Han pasado 72 horas", estuviste al borde mismo de la muerte. Sólo fuertes dosis del suero antiofídico y la magia de mi bisabuela Zultana, te mantuvieron en este lado del río".

"Fue una mujer", susurró Rose, "Tatiana me lo dijo".

"¡Cómo!", saltó Janine.

* * *

"_El Valle de las Penumbras_. Donde no entran los muertos y los Shadow Kissed descansan... Pero Tatiana fue a hablarme. Sí, fue asesinada. Por una mujer. Y me dijo que te amó, Baba... y que te utilizaron, mamá. Fuimos experimento de sus retorcidos planes -no de ella- del Consejo... Separarnos y presionarnos. Al final, ella prefirió cargar el entrenamiento de los novicios que secuestrar a los niños de las guardianas retiradas para ser madres".

"¡No puede ser!, ¡cómo lo supo!".

"¿El qué, Janie?", la abrazó Ibrahim.

"Iba a renunciar. Por eso fui a la corte. Pero ella me dijo que ya le tenía el cupo a Rose en una guardería y -posteriormente- en St. Vladimir. Que sólo me ocupara de ser guardiana... ¡Cómo lo supo!".

"Te vendieron, _Anne_", susurró Rose, "la pregunta es quién... ¡Y hay algo más!, Eric Dragomir fue padre... de otro bebé. Ella lo oyó. Ese bebé... es el quórum de Lissa".

"¿Y debemos creerle?", dudó Janine.

* * *

"Ya no puede mentir", entró Zultana, con una bandeja, "¡Ah, has vuelto de entre los muertos al fin, _Torun_!, ¿sabes quien soy?".

"¿Mi Bisabuela?", dudó Rose.

"De tu padre, sí. Estuve casi oculta, pero mi Shadow Kissed me avisó de que venían y debía ayudar... Ella estuvo vigilando tus pasos en las penumbras, siendo puente entre quienes querían hablarte y frenando a quienes querían dañarte... aún así, sigue allí. No puede cruzar. No aún. No hasta que yo lo haga. Y aún así...".

"Guldzel dijo que te ama", susurró Rose, "me habló de Anna, de sus opciones... de las que no tuvo... el usuario puede vivir, pero el Shadow Kissed no puede sobrevivirlo. Eso la enloqueció. Absorbió la magia de Vlad".

"¿Se volvió moroi?", dudó Zultana.

"Se volvió bruja. Era humana. Iban a quemarla".

"¡Pobre Anna!", susurró Janine, "Señora Zultana, ¿eso le pasará a mi Rose?".

"No lo sé, querida. Debo hacer consultas, revisar documentos... los de la corte o de alguna academia".

"No había nada de eso en St. Vladimir, en la Academia. Revisamos los diarios y libros y apenas la mencionan...".

"Algo debe haber", dijo Zulema.

"Los Alquimistas deben tener algo", dijo Ibrahim.

"Sidney, Baba. Si la sacas de Rusia...".

"¡Oh, ya lo hice!, de hecho, irá a la corte, a analizar cada prueba que se encuentre y tú, Rossa, debes avisar a Lissa... Debe ser fuerte".


	3. Cap12 Lissa despierta a la verdad

**Lissa despierta a la verdad**

"Cierra los ojos y respira, voy a conectarlas", dijo Zultana, tomando sus manos, "piensa en ella. Llámala, invócala. Abre el vínculo, que sea de dos vías, trae sólo su tristeza, para que sepa que estás allí".

Rose cerró los ojos y pensó en la Lissa feliz, de antes de la vuelta a St. Vladimir. La de antes del accidente. La que no declaraba su magia. Se vio en un jardín luminoso, con plantas que crecían salvajes y libres. Se sentó en un columpio y se meció, en espera. Lissa llegaba, vestida de blanco y casi etérea.

* * *

"¡Rose!", corrió a ella y la abrazó, casi asfixiándola, "¿dónde estás?, ¿dónde estuviste?".

"_El Valle de las penumbras_. Los muertos no pueden alcanzarme, pero tampoco los vivos... Necesito tu ayuda. Una mujer fue la asesina. Manos huesudas, pelo oscuro como la noche, voz aguda, inexperta...".

"¿Qué?".

"Tatiana vino a verme. No la vio. Sólo eso... Y Lissa, llegará alguien. Una alquimista, Sydney. Dale toda la ayuda, ¿sí?... Y quiero que busques a _Anna_... ¡pobre Anna!, iban a quemarla. Y decidió morir. Nada fue como lo contaron...".

"¿Quiénes iban a matarla?".

"Al morir él, su magia pasó a ella. Se volvió una bruja, pues era humana... 1000 años atrás... iban a quemarla por brujería".

"¡Oh, por Dios!, ¡es terrible!... ¿fue por eso que elegiste morir?".

* * *

"Es lo extraño de la muerte, ¿sabes?, no sé si lo estoy", sonrió, tomando sus manos, "dile a él esto, letra por letra... _que busque bajo la roca del manantial. En la caja del tiempo. Él sabrá que es. Y comprenderá, y que _estará en paz cuando reconozca que aún tiene corazón... Debo irme ya, pero estaré por aquí...", tocó su corazón y salió del sueño.

Era parte del plan, Rose se comunicaría con Lissa para mantenerla sana. Así mantendría su interés en limpiar su nombre, mientras ella resolvía el mayor dilema. El misterioso bebé Dragomir.

Lissa abrió los ojos, sorprendida. ¡Un sueño de Espíritu!. ¿Qué fue eso?, la habían declarado muerta, se la llevaron sus padres y fue todo, ¿cierto?, ¡pero era Rose!. ¡No podía ser todo!.

* * *

"¡Dimitri!", llamó a gritos (lo pidió de vuelta y pasó a la Princesa Ariana a su nuevo guardián, con lo que Serena ocupó el lugar de Dimitri en la Guardia Real), "¡Dimitri!", este entró como una tromba, pero sólo la encontró despierta, alterada, y muy nerviosa, "escucha, que no quiero olvidarlo... _que busque bajo la roca del manantial. En la caja del tiempo. Él sabrá que es. Y comprenderá, y que _estará en paz cuando reconozca que aún tiene corazón...".

"¡Qué!", saltó Dimitri, palideciendo.

"¿Tiene sentido?", dudó Lissa.

"El Manantial de Baia... Sí... ¿pero cómo...?".

"Siéntate, sí. Tenemos que hablar... Ok, aquí va... Janine me dijo no sabemos mucho, o casi nada, de mi poder y de ese vínculo que nos unió. No sabemos si ya está con las sombras que tanto temía o sólo en las penumbras, esperándome... me pareció raro, creí que era su dolor... Pero entonces, anoche, tuve un sueño de Espíritu. Y Rose estaba allí. Ella me dio ese mensaje. Y me dijo... ¿qué más me dijo?, que una mujer fue la asesina. De Manos huesudas, pelo oscuro como la noche, voz aguda, inexperta...".

"¿Qué?".

"Tatiana fue a verla, al Valle de las Penumbras... Tanto Janine como Rose dijeron algo sobre la muerte, ¿qué fue?... que no saben si ya se fue o no... ¡eso!, ¿y si no se fue, Dimitri?, ¿qué sabes de ese veneno?, ¡llama a Adrian y a Cristian!, tenemos trabajo que hacer... Y alguien viene... una chica llamada Sidney...".

"¿La Alquimista de Rusia?", dudó Dimitri.

"¡Ella!, Rose me lo dijo, que vendría, ¿cómo, sino, lo habría sabido?".

"Rose la conoció en Rusia, su Alteza".

"Rose sólo me habló de la Alquimista rusa, no de Sidney, Dimitri... ¿cómo es esto posible?".

"¿Rose... está en las penumbras?, quiere decir... ¿ni viva ni muerta?... Pero, ¡vimos su cuerpo!", parecía una locura y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza.

"Pero no su cadáver. Salimos de allí. Vino Janine. Se la llevaron... ¿que acaso... nadie la acompañó, nadie la vio irse con ellos?, ¿nadie, DImitri?, la dejamos irse así... ¿como si nada?".

"¿Quién firmó su certificado, Alteza?, ¿ese médico?", se desesperó. Una luz de esperanza comenzaba a brillar en su corazón.

* * *

Dimitri mismo fue a buscar a Adrián y a Cristian. Los levantó, metió a la ducha y sirvió café y luego, los arrastró a los alojamientos de Lissa, donde había más café y mucha comida.

"Muchachos", dijo Lissa, "algo muy raro está pasando. Dejamos que se llevaran a Rose. Pero Janine me dijo que... siguiera usando el enlace. Y anoche ella vino a mí. En un sueño de Espíritu. Me habló de la asesina y tenía un mensaje, exacto, para Dimitri... ¿No lo entienden?, ¡Se la llevaron, la declararon muerta y se la llevaron!, ¿acaso la vimos enterrarla?, ¿vimos el certificado de defunción?, ¡No!".

"Todo eso es ficción de tu mente dolida por Rose", le dijo Adrián.

"¡Ficción!, ¡Un momento, _Romeo y Julieta_ es ficción!", saltó.

"¿Quienes?, ¿viven aquí?", dudó Cristian.

"¡Oh!, ¡no lo puedo creer!, yo tampoco lo sabía, pero fuimos a ver la obra en la Universidad, ¿sí?, dos amantes separados. Él fue desterrado y ella... fingiría su muerte con un... ¡veneno!, a las 48 horas, Julieta reviviría y se iría con Romeo, ¿sí?, pero todo salió mal".

"Entonces... Rose es Julieta, ¿si?, y ya no está", dijo Adrián, "¿se la llevó Romeo?" y miró a Dimitri.

"El que le proporcionó el veneno iba a rescatarla, ¿sí?, un... _padre_" y abrió los ojos como platos.

"¡Mazur!", bramó Dimitri, "¡Zmey y su veneno!, ¡debemos conseguir ese veneno!".

"¡Chop Chop, muchachos!, necesitamos todos los elementos. Y Cristian, llama a Mía. Y que ésto no salga de aquí. Por favor. Hay vidas en juego".

* * *

Adrián consiguió la botella de veneno y el reporte médico de Rose. Lissa, el certificado de defunción, que simplemente decía veneno.

"Listo, conspiradores. El frasco, ¡con cuidado!, es letal. Yo seré el aire, se me da... ¿Lissa?, tierra. Usa tu vínculo con ella. Ataquen con muy poca magia... ¿grandote?, sostenlo bien, ¿sí?. No queremos más muertes," y atacaron con sus magias, hasta que el veneno perdió la magia que tenía y brilló con la magia de Lissa. Luego, Dimitri sacó apenas una gota y la puso en un reactivo.

"_Oxyuranus_", Leyó, "la más letal del mundo... veneno de serpiente. Pero la magia de tierra de Mazur evitó que matara a Rose, ¿cierto?... ¿entonces?, ¿por qué la declararon muerta?.

"Yo estuve allí", dijo Lissa, "¡no tenía pulso o latidos y no respiraba!, igual que Julieta, "susurró, "entonces, ¿está viva?", miró a todos, desesperada.

"Lissa, si Rose vive... no está realmente entre los vivos, imposible con esa dosis", la calmó Adrián, "si... su alma cruza, morirá. Pero lo hará si no despierta... Preferible en coma que muerta por ejecución, ¿cierto?... si no podemos limpiar su nombre, no diremos nada. La dejaremos así, con sus padres, que la cuidarán por siempre... pero si la declaran inocente, entonces... debemos saber cómo despertarla".

"¿Rose?, ya vamos a buscarte", susurró Lissa en el enlace.

* * *

Afortunadamente, Natasha no sospechaba nada, cuando los veía ir y venir. Obvio, el duelo por Rose, supuso. Además del lobby para la elección.


	4. Cap13 Negociaciones

**Negociaciones**

Adrián recibió a Sidney y la alojó en la casa que usara Ibrahim, puesta a su servicio para su comodidad. Se puso a su disposición, totalmente. Su esperanza por Rose le abrió el corazón a la esperanza.

Lissa tenía el dinero y el tiempo para ocuparse de eso. Sin amarras políticas, cobraría caro su apoyo.

* * *

Adrián visitó los sueños de muchísimas personas, tomando diversos disfraces y uso mucha compulsión y fue así que consiguió información interesante, que llevó a su propio grupo de investigación. Tanto buscar para Rose, que la fue soltando de a poco, al intentar poner cómoda a Sidney.

"La conocías, ¿cierto, a Rose?", le preguntó un día.

"En Rusia, sí. Iba dejando cadáveres por el camino... ¡nunca vi una cosa así!, usualmente, los guardianes llamaban, como cachorritos ansiosos de reconocimiento, ¡pero no ella!, los mataba y dejaba allí, para que el sol los desintegrara...".

"¿Cuántos fueron, lo recuerdas?".

"Cómo olvidarlo, Adrián... unos 30 o 40. Yo conté 35, pero encontraron muchos más en esa ruta... ¿la has visto matándolos?, yo sí. He visto guardianes, claro, pero nunca como ella", sonrió, "está viva de alguna manera, ¿cierto?", susurró.

"Eso creemos. Usaron un veneno letal. Pero su padre tiene magia y la protegió, lo justo...".

"¿Y... si no es así?", le tomó las manos.

"Entonces, querida Sid, podremos enterrarla en paz, agradeciendo su eterno servicio y rogando para que descanse", y besó sus manos, haciéndola sonrojar.

* * *

A Alguien le habían pagado para modificar el registro de acceso al palacio y la cámara de La Reina. El verdadero registro no mostraba a Rose más cerca del palacio en muchísimos días atrás. Tampoco en las cámaras. De ninguna parte cercana.

Sidney tuvo acceso a la estaca y obtuvo muchas otras huellas, que demostraban a los múltiples usuarios a través del tiempo, desde su fabricación... en 1970. Difícil que todas fueran de Rose, ¿cierto?. Además, un fino cabello rubio, de Lissa (cuando la usó para apuñalar a Dimitri, obvio). ¡Si tan sólo tuvieran acceso al cuerpo de La Reina!, pero fue embalsamada, como todos los Reyes de antaño y nadie pensó en pruebas forenses... a menos...

Lissa acudió al fiel Ambrose, el más cercano de los amantes de la difunta Reina, y el probable custodio de sus secretos.

* * *

"Ambrose... sabemos que Rose no fue. Tenemos varias pruebas, pero necesito acceso a su habitación y conseguir pruebas... forenses... ¿ya la limpiaron?".

"Obviamente, Vasilissa... ¿qué buscas, exactamente?".

"¡No lo sé!, cabellos, saliva, huellas, ¡lo que sea!".

"Sé que ella no lo hizo. Rose... exterioriza, grita y llora, pero no te apuñalaría por la espalda", sonrió, tomando sus manos, "dile a tu gente que los espero al amanecer. Por la puertecita tras ese tapete torcido... Una hora, Vasilissa. No puede ser más tiempo. He intentado posponer el desmantelamiento de la habitación, pero ya no puedo. Retiré lo más valioso y lo estoy revisando, para saber si es valioso o no...".

* * *

Como si fueran un equipo de investigadores, llegaron al amanecer, provistos de equipos científicos. No debían mover nada que levantara sospechas. Con luz UV, revisaron cada centímetro visible y tomaron todas las muestras posibles. Buscaron cabellos sueltos, cosas extrañas y -al final de la hora- Sidney ya tenía lo último, previo a su salida de la corte, rumbo a la Universidad de Pensilvania, donde arrendó un laboratorio. Sólo le faltaba algo y muy macabro. Visitar la cripta en donde descansaba La Reina Muerta.

Todos decidieron acompañarla, incluso Adrián. La muerte no lo asustaba o eso creía. Pero era su tía, la que lo crió con amor y le dejó una sustanciosa herencia... no amarrada al manejo de su padre o de nadie.

"Será rápido", dijo Sidney, "si está bien embalsamada, no habrá mucho o nada. Sino, bueno... prepárense".

* * *

Abrieron el sarcófago y se volvieron pero la curiosidad los ganó. Estaba embalsamada, pero no al nivel egipcio, obviamente. Maquillada y vestida, sin joyería. Sidney usó una luz UV y rastreó todo el espacio, hasta que casi saltó, de emoción. Una pequeña gota de saliva, allí en el lóbulo de la oreja. Sacó toda la muestra y la embolsó. Cerraron el sarcófago con reverencia y Sidney salió de la corte, tan silenciosamente como llegó.

El Adn en la habitación correspondía a muchos tipos. Pero ninguno a Rose o sus padres. Caso cerrado, ¿cierto?. Nada la mostraba donde decían que estuvo.

En la siguiente sesión abierta del Consejo, Lissa llevó el tema a la palestra. De una buena vez, haría que la declararan inocente o lo tomaran en serio.

* * *

"¿Alguien más tiene algo que plantear al Consejo?", dijo el príncipe Ivashkov.

"Yo", se levantó Lissa, muy decidida, "mi Shadow Kiss, la Heroína de St. Vladimir, fue acusada de asesinato. A su padre le dieron 15 días. No veo que se hayan respetado", comenzó.

"RoseMarie Hathaway está muerta, Princesa Dragomir", le recordó el Príncipe.

"¡Si!, por una acusación infundada, ¿cierto?. Por vinculación de Espíritu, Rose es mi hermana, lo dicen los _antiguos estatutos_ que nunca fueron derogados. Exijo que esto se tome en serio. Y como muestra de mi interés, adelanté trabajo. Tengo la evidencia de que No. Estuvo. En el Palacio el día en que la acusan. La evidencia de que en la estaca hay huellas desde su fabricación, en 1970. La evidencia de que las cámaras y registros no la muestran. Y más, pero sólo si esto se toma en serio... de lo contrario... iré a la corte federal y llevaré mis pruebas. Ustedes eligen... yo no tengo que perder. Lo perdí todo. Mis padres, mi hermano, mi hermana. No tengo trono o quórum. Pueden expulsarme, pero yo haré que ésto sea público".

"Te escuchamos, Vasilissa", dijo la Princesa Ariana, dando su venia.

* * *

"En la noche de Navidad, La Reina fue a cenar con su familia. Los padres de Rose tenían compromisos previos y ella estuvo sola. Rose tenía dos estacas. Una, que usara en Rusia y que Dimitri le envió de vuelta, la que yo encanté para traerlo de vuelta. Su muerte y su vida. La guardaba entre sus cosas más preciadas, recuerdo de otra vida. La otra, se la entregaron en la graduación. Fue regrabada para ella con las iniciales _RHSV_. Pero fue fabricada en 1970 y tiene multitud de huellas -incluso las de Dimitri, porque fue previamente de él- y de Rose también, porque le fue dada a ella. Esa fue la robada. La que ella tenía por reglamento, pero que no usaba en realidad. Si encontraron sangre en ella -y no solo la de La Reina- fue porque fue fabricada en 1970. Rose la llevó en el rescate, porque la otra... la tenía yo... Era esa estaca la que Dimitri, el hombre que amaba, debería empuñar para matarla, ¿cierto?".

"Anotado", dijo la princesa Badica, "¿qué más tienes, Vasilissa?, prosigue".

"Los verdaderos registros del palacio fueron modificados. Aún no sé quién pagó a quien. Pero ocurrió. Las entradas y salidas NO muestran a Rose... desde el día en que La Reina le dijo que enviarían a los novicios a morir a los 16 años mientras cazaban strigois", murmullos. Sabía que eso causaría rumores y una ola incontrolable. Muchos tenían parientes dhampirs y algunos podrían tenerles afecto, ¿cierto?. "Las cámaras tampoco muestran nada. Ella no estaba ni cerca, cuando Adrián entraba y salía de ver a su tía. Y hay testigos que la veían en las puertas, apoyada, mirando en lejanía, pero nunca adentro".

"Anotado", dijo el Príncipe Tarus, "¿qué más tienes, Vasilissa?". Así era el protocolo. Lento.

"Rose estaba en su celda", se arriesgó, "con vigilancia 24/7. Le ingresaban botellas de agua selladas, bolsas de pan selladas, comida sellada. Verificada a la entrada y salida. Las visitas de sus padres eran bajo vigilancia por cámara y guardianes escogidos. Ibrahim y Janine Mazur estaban haciendo lobby, cuando sentí algo muy extraño... ¿lo recuerdan?, grité que la estaban matando. Corrí a su celda. Rose estaba muerta. En el suelo. Con un veneno muy poderoso. Y antes que digan que era lógico, ¿lo era?, sus padres tenían el dinero y poder para mover investigadores, así que no matarían a su hija... pero fue envenenada y con un veneno sin contraveneno... yo no pude hacer nada. Y soy Usuaria de Espíritu".

"Anotado", dijo el Príncipe Lazar, "¿qué más tienes, Vasilissa".

"Tengo más, pero sólo lo entregaré a quien sea asignado como investigador. Y escuchen esto... Los Estatutos obligan al juramento de los 12 tronos en la Coronación... y este trono no moverá un dedo hasta que mi hermana sea liberada de esta acusación. Si yo no estoy, única Dragomir viva, no podrán coronar a nadie. Y el Príncipe Nathan Ivashkov, seguirá como Regente Real eternamente... Pero, el Príncipe Ivashkov detestaba que Adrián -su hijo- se sintiera atraído por por Rose. No la aprobó como guardiana ni menos como novia, ¿cierto?... No podría pensar que lo hizo para eliminarla, porque era su tía, pero... ahora es Regente... Nunca podría ser Rey Ivashkov tras una Reina Ivashkov, porque no es hereditario".

"Anotado", dijo la Princesa Voda, "¿qué más tienes, Vasilissa".

"Una vez que ustedes entren en razón, Rose será reconocida como se debe, como Lady Dragomir, porque es la Ley. Es mi enlazada y mi hermana, ¿estamos?".

"Estamos... ¡Perdón!", dijo el Príncipe Ivashkov, reponiéndose del shock, "¿aceptamos la moción?".

* * *

Por voto unánime, los 11 tronos aceptaron abrir -no reabrir- la investigación. Nombraron a los Capitanes de la Guardianía y de la Guardia Real, además del jefe de la Casa de La Reina, como investigadores. La investigación cerraría y se daría a conocer el día de la Coronación.

"Está hecho", dijo Rose a sus padres, tras observar cuánto había crecido Lissa. Ya no era la niña débil y manipulable. Ahora era proactiva y muy fuerte y con el quórum, sería una excelente Consejera... ¡Mejor una Reina!. "¡Necesito comunicarme con alguien de confianza en la corte y pasar un mensaje a Adrián...".

"¿El otro Usuario, el de los sueños?", se interesó Zultana, "yo puedo enlazarte por algunos minutos. Será interesante... Lo estoy intentando con la usuaria Rusa, pero podría a través tuyo, Rossa?". Rose le sonrió y asintió.

* * *

Más tarde, Adrián se encontró en una isla, perdida en medio del mar, apenas cerró los ojos. Nunca había sido él el receptáculo de los Sueños de Espíritu. Y se puso en alerta.

"Hola, Adrián", se volvió al oírla y la vio venir hacia él, un largo vestido envolviendola y abajo, un pequeño bikini. Algo había cambiado. Ya no sentía tanta lujuria, ¿por qué?. Lo dejó para después.

"Te habías perdido... ¿esto... dónde és?".

"¡Ni idea!, está en tu mente. Yo sólo estoy de paso por aquí", y se miró hacia abajo, moviendo la cabeza.

"¿Mi idea?, ¿una isla desierta, en serio?".

"Estás sobrepasado y lo comprendo. Les ha tocado demasiado".

"Quiero saber... ¿en qué estado estás?, ¿no muerta, en coma, hibernando, embalsamada, momia, zombie o estoy alucinando?".

"Estuve en el Valle de las Penumbras, Adrián. Y es un lugar _no lugar._ Nada entra o sale... Pero Guldzel me envió de vuelta a mi cuerpo... Fui envenenada... Pero no morí de inmediato o no estaría aquí".

"Quedé más confuso. Pero tú has estado más cerca de la muerte que todos nosotros...".

"Se trata del resto de la vida. Debes proponer a Lissa".

"¡No seas ridícula!".

* * *

"Proponer a Lissa como Reina, no proponerte a ella. Busca a los sponsors. Cobra favores. Haz lo que sea necesario. Pero es necesario un cambio. Los demás me dejarían morir, sin hacerle justicia a tu propia tía... ¡ni tu padre!. Nadie pensó en ella. Hazlo por ella. Propone a Lissa. Le hará justicia".

"¿Qué planeas, aparte de resucitar?, ¡te lloramos, Rose!", le recriminó.

"¿En serio?, no vi a nadie conmigo. Ni esa noche en que todo pasó ni cuando tomé el veneno por mi propia mano. A nadie... pero puedo perdonarlos si la propones. A todo el paquete... ¿trato?".

* * *

"Trato", y se desvaneció. ¡Vaya tarea!. Cristian, obviamente. Pero necesitaba a otra persona... ¿su madre, tal vez?, ¿Natasha Ozera?... ¿A quién más podía tener de su parte?.

"Hecho", Rose abrió los ojos y sonrió. "Lissa será propuesta como Reina. Ahora... a buscarle el quórum... ¿cuándo llega Sidney?, la necesito aquí. No hay mucho más que hacer con mi inocencia... debemos buscar a su hermano bebé".


	5. Cap14 Ups! lo Hice otra vez

**Ups! lo Hice otra vez**

El Consejo se abrió para las nominaciones. Los acuerdos estaban hechos. Se habían canjeado favores y ofrecido otros. Ya había sido nominada La Princesa Ariana, El Príncipe Rufus Tarus y El Príncipe Ronald Ozera. Era el momento, se dijo Adrián.

"Mi nombre es Adrián Ivashkov y Yo nomino a su Alteza, La Princesa Vasilissa Dragomir al trono moroi", dijo en voz alta y firme, parándose.

"Mi nombre es Cristian Ozera y yo nomino a su Alteza, La Princesa Vasilissa Dragomir al trono moroi", dijo en voz alta, parándose también. Sólo faltaba uno. ¡Uno más!.

"Mi nombre es Daniella Tarus y yo nomino a su Alteza, La Princesa Vasilissa Dragomir al trono moroi", dijo en voz alta, parándose también. ¡Sí, la madre de Adrián!.

* * *

Natasha Ozera se volvió a ellos, sorprendida. ¡¿Qué?!. Primero lo de Rose (estaba muerta, pero si se descubría lo de Tatiana, habría sido en vano) ¡y ahora lo de Lissa!.

"Se ha cerrado la nominación, con 4 competidores", masculló el Príncipe Nathan, "Las pruebas comenzarán en 3 días. Príncipes competidores, descansen. Se cierra este Consejo".

* * *

Lissa se volvió, hecha una furia, a ellos. O al menos a Adrián y a Cristian. "¡Qué fue eso!".

"Reclama a Rose, ella me atrajo a una isla desierta y exigió tu nominación... a cambio del perdón de todos, por abandonarla... ¡era una ganga!".

"¡A Reina!, ¡tengo 18 años!".

"Alexandra los tenía y reinó largos y felices años, recuerda", le dijo Cristian.

"¡Pero eran los 1900 y era adulta ya y estaba casada y tenía hijos!, yo acabo de salir de la escuela...¡Y no la tengo ya!", susurró, "¡un momento!, ¿cómo que viste a Rose?".

* * *

Mal momento. Pues justo se acercaba Daniella, la madre de Adrián, a felicitarla. Los miró, sorprendida y muy pálida. "¿Rose... está viva?, ¡quiero oírlo todo!".

"¡NO aquí mamá!", la urgió Adrián, "vamos a la Casa Mazur. Allí está todo... ¿los investigadores cuándo van a revisar las pruebas?".

"Mañana", confirmó Cristian, "yo me encargo. Lissa debe descansar".

* * *

Daniella miró a su alrededor. Había oído del pequeño palacete alquilado por Mazur, pero no lo conocía. Su costo era tan alto que nunca se podía alquilar... era... para quitar el aliento. Y estaba lleno de carpetas y documentos... y equipos científicos.

"Hablen" y se sentó.

"Sí, tomó veneno. Pero Mazur la protegió... apenas. No sabemos si está viva o muerta. La hemos visto en sueños de espíritu, pero pueden provenir de las penumbras, por lo que sabemos... Lo oíste. La inculparon", partió Adrián, rápidamente.

"Eso lo creo. Yo la apreciaba... ¿qué más tienen?".

"Conseguimos ADN. Es... controversial", dijo Lissa, "no lo forzamos ni entramos a escondidas. Nos permitieron entrar... Pero...".

"Somos moroi. No somos exactamente legales en el mundo", sonrió Daniella, "Díganle que le deseo... salud. Donde quiera que esté... ¿y ahora, que toca?, ah. Vasilissa. Yo era una niña cuando Tatiana fue escogida. Pero lo recuerdo. Serás testeada por todos los lados. Emocional y Mental, Ideas y Sentimientos. Mi Primo Rufus y Ronald es retroceso. Ariana es mantenerse en lo mismo... Tú eres cambio, pero no lo hagas de golpe... paso a paso... Y está el tema de Rose. Si logran limpiar su nombre y eso implica que la acepten como Lady Dragomir. Rose se vuelve tu _quorum forzado_, no aceptarla es no coronarte -como Consejera Real o Reina- y todo el proceso vuelve a fojas cero. Y ninguno de los 4 puede volver ser postulado. Y eso deja a 5 afuera. Los otros son más débiles".

* * *

Rose levantó la cabeza de improviso. Estaba revisando documentos que había conseguido Sidney de diversas fuentes. Había oído la conversación con Daniella y estaba agradecida. Pero algo pasaba o algo faltaba. Algo no cuadraba. Así que anotó todo lo que sabía de los Dragomirs, incluyendo su árbol familiar y sus lazos de amistad.

"¿Qué haces?", la vio Sidney.

"Anoto todo sobre los Dragomirs. Absolutamente todo. Yo crecí en torno a ellos... Veamos... Alma era Szelsky y Frederick tenía una madre Zeklos. Rhea era hija de una Ozera. Víktor Dashkov y Eric eran primos segundos, por su abuela Zeklos, crecieron juntos. El padre de Cristian era primo tercero de Rhea... Si Tatiana los oyó, a Eric y a su confidente, es alguien cercano al palacio. No es Dashkov o su esposa muerta, una Voda y sobrina de Priscilla. Obvio, no era Alma. Menos Rhea... ¿quién nos deja?, ¿cercano al palacio?. Priscilla Voda, que está muerta. Ariana Szelsky... Marcella Badica... y Daniella Tarus, pero ella y Tatiana no se llevaban muy bien, ¿cierto?, estaba casada con Nathan, pero no entiendo como eso pasó. No se pasaban, apenas se toleraban..."

"Encontré algo. No se si servirá", dijo Sidney, "hay una cuenta abierta en Las Vegas. Por Eric. Para Jane Doe. Y hay depósitos. Discretos".

"¡Las Vegas!, ¡claro!. Lo oí en Las Vegas, pero... ¿cómo creerlo?, un hombre, borracho, dijo que Eric iba mucho y le gustaban las chicas que bailaban... ¿y si una de ellas es la madre?".

"La cuenta tiene una referencia, en caso de que la usuaria esté inoperativa. Con autorización de giro. ¿Alguien llamado Karp?, está ilegible".

"¿Sonya Karp?", se volvió Rose a ella, abruptamente, Sidney asintió, sorprendida. "¡Sonya Karp fue mi profesora de St. Vladimir!, Usuario de Espíritu... se volvió loca, la pobre".

"¿Sanatorio?, ¿Tarasov?", dudó Sidney, tomando notas.

"Peor... se volvió strigoi".

"¡Oh, cielos!. ¿está muerta?".

"No... desapareció".

"Fojas cero", masculló Sidney.

"Necesitamos a alguien que la encuentre, ¿si?".

"¿Conoces a algún strigoi que esté feliz de ayudarte?", Sid sonó todo lo sarcástica que quiso.

"De hecho... sí. Pero debo viajar a su sueño... veamos... ¿un manantial?, ¡sí!"


	6. Cap15 Sonja grita de dolor

Zultana volvió a prepararla para ingresar en los sueños de otra persona, esta vez, Dimitri. ¿El lugar?, el manantial de Iván. ¿Su carta de triunfo?, su mensaje. Iván era importante para él.

Dimitri se vio en el manantial, que no visitaba desde que dejó Baia, muchos años atrás. Estaba soleado y era un día perfecto. Y al verla, sentada en una roca, lo fue más aún.

"Iván me habló de ese lugar", le dijo al verlo acercarse. No tenía demasiado tiempo. "sus ojos eran tan azules como el agua y su carácter, tan gentil como la brisa".

"¿Dónde dices que lo viste?", la testeó.

"Penumbras. Le pedí a Guldzel buscarlo para mí. Me habló de este lugar y de la caja del tiempo... Dimitri... sé que perdiste tu corazón cuando él murió... No fue tu culpa... De hecho, alguien más lo es".

"Los strigoi que lo mataron".

"Tenía algo que decirte, pero no sé si estás listo", lo tentó.

"Dime, puedo soportar mucho".

"¿Ofrenda por ofrenda?".

"Demasiado bueno para ser verdad", masculló, mirándola. ¿Era realmente ella?, "¿qué deseas?". No estaba seguro que fuera ella.

"Te diré la verdad de la muerte de Iván si ubicas a Miss Karp con tus... asociados strigoi. La necesito... no viva. Debemos restaurarla".

"¡Restaurarla!, por Mikhail, obvio", susurró, sorprendido, "¿por qué es tan importante?".

"Mikail me reconoció cuando buscaba acceso a la información en archivos. Y me ayudó a encontrar la ubicación de Tarasov".

"¡Tarasov!".

"Por tí. Era la única manera de llegar a Robert Darú. El que dijo a Lissa y a mí como restaurarte. Era nuestro precio. Y yo lo pagué", susurró.

* * *

"Un precio demasiado alto a pagar... ¿y qué pasó con Dashkov, a quien debimos arrestar y meter en la cárcel, Rose?".

"Pasó que tu llegaste a Las Vegas, nos interrumpiste y ¡zas!, se hizo humo", si. Era Rose. Transformaba la culpa de ella... en la de otros.

"Quiero ir. Es mi precio. Me necesitas".

"¡NO!, ¿acaso no quieres la verdad de Iván?".

"Yo voy y vuelvo. Sin peros. Y tú me dices lo que Iván te dijo... ¿y Rose?, Dashkov no puede andar por allí, libre y disfrutando de la vida, con ese hermano suyo".

"Darú está... desequilibrado. Perdió a su shadow... ¡Oh, por VLad!, ¿Y si intenta convertirlo en uno?, Dashkov debe estar usando su magia, o está esperando a morirse, ¡para regresar de la muerte!".

"Debemos ponerle una trampa y devolverlo a Tarasov, Rose. Usemos esto con Miss Karp... ¿te parece?".

"¡Es demasiado peligroso!".

"Peligroso es lo que intentas, Roza... ¿entonces?, yo lo lo averiguo... pero necesitamos neutralizarlos. Para siempre".

"¡No voy a matarlos!".

"Esperemos no hacerlo... Búscame mañana. Hoy... conseguiré a Sonya Karp para tí".

* * *

Era verdad. No podían olvidar a Dashkov, perdido por Las Vegas... o cualquier otro lugar.

Dimitri preparó un bolso de viaje ligero y le avisó a Lissa que iría a por el fin de semana fuera de la corte, porque todo lo estaba saturando. Lissa, ocupada con su preparación para los desafíos, lo dejó ir, sin preguntar más.

Llamó al capo strigoi de toda la costa atlántica. Usando su voz más peligrosa y oscura, le exigió ubicar a Sonya o iria personalmente a clavarlo al suelo, para verlo quemarse muy lentamente al sol. El resultado fue rapidísimo. No fue exactamente la dirección, pero hizo referencia a una casa azul, junto a un lago, en una ubicación bastante precisa. Así que tomó un avión y se instaló cerca de Kentucky, para mapear la zona, mientras su Roza se comunicaba con él.

* * *

"Dimitri", su Roza apareció en sus sueños, esta vez en el pequeño cuarto de Portland, por las que las espió una vez.

"Te espero en Kentucky, Roza.Y no demores. No tengo demasiado tiempo. No hay demasiado tiempo... ¿has pensado qué hacer con Dashkov?".

"Atraerlo. Separarlos y mi padre se encargará de devolverlos. Dashkov a Tarasov y Daru a un lugar como un psiquiátrico, depende de cómo esté... Hay varios para morois. Lo mantendrían sedado... Kentucky entonces... aún puedes decir que no".

"Yo ya llegué, sólo falta que llegues".

* * *

Zultana insistió en ir. Ibrahim ofreció mover a Oksana y Mark, cosa que aprobó. A más, mejor. Así que el jet fue por Oksana, pasó por Los Mazur y voló a Kentucky, mientras ambas usuario ayudaban a Rose a contactar a Dashkov o mejor, a Robert Darú. Tres usuarios eran mejor que uno, ¿cierto?. Y dos guardianes fornidos se sumarían a las dos mujeres expertas en strigois.

Dashkov era astuto, pero la astucia de Ibrahim lo superaba. Ideó una manera en que no sospecharían de Rose, contactándolos por medio de sueños de Espíritu. Llevando a Robert a las penumbras, que no conocía y en la que no podía contactarse. Pero Rose sí podía, porque las conocía. Le haría creer que aún estaba en coma y que otros viajarían.

"¡Qué es esto, shadow girl!", gimió al ver las sombras que se formaban y deshacían.

"Bienvenido a la tierra de las penumbras, Robert... ¿te gusta mi nuevo hogar?".

"Caíste en tu propia trampa, niña".

"Era un riesgo que debía correr... Te necesito para restaurar a mi antigua maestra, Miss Karp. Ella tiene el secreto para sacarme de aquí...".

"¿Y si me niego?".

* * *

"Mi padre tiene a dos guardianes apuntando a tu hermano prófugo. Si yo no vuelvo, ¿qué me importaría?, le disparan, lo incapacitan y lo devuelven como encomienda a Tarasov. Puedes creerme... o puedes no hacerlo. Pero te lo aseguro. Cuando salgas de aquí, no lo tendrás. Irá camino a Tarasov... O mejor... podría retenerte aquí, eternamente. Tal vez, alimentándome de ti, pueda usar tu magia... Anna lo hizo, se volvió bruja. A mi me serviría tu magia".

"¡Cómo lo supiste!, lo de Anna".

"Otra Shadow Kissed me lo dijo. Anna se volvió bruja... yo sabría usar esa magia... podría tomarla de tí, ¿cierto?, un usuario atrapado aquí me serviría tan bien como cualquier otro".

"¿Qué padre?. Hablaste de tu padre".

"¿Has oído de Ibrahim Mazur?". Sí. lo hizo. Palideció. Comenzó a titubear y la miró, aterrado.

"¡Lo haremos!, pero no lo mates... ¡No me dejes aquí, shadow girl!".

* * *

Dos hermanos servidos, usando una malignidad que no sabía que tenía. Era más que astucia o ingenio. Y eso le contó a su padre.

"Ese talento es difícil de manejar, Rossa. Requiere equilibrio entre las amenazas y los ofrecimientos... pero fue una excelente negociación... esperemos que se lo crea lo suficiente".

"Vimos su aura, estaba totalmente congelado de miedo. Teme por su vida... Pero está tan desequilibrado, que necesitamos sacarlo de circulación", dijo Oksana, "y sí, teme... que mates a su hermano mucho antes de que lo pueda traer de vuelta... ya ha puesto mucha magia en él".

* * *

El grupo se encontró con Dimitri, que los esperaba, impaciente. Bebió con los ojos a Rose, pero ella no le dio tiempo de gozar la vista. Era todo Zmeyette.

"¿La encontraste?".

"Sí. Vive en una casita azul, llena de flores. Sola. No sé de dónde saca la sangre. No pude acercarme demasiado. Pero sé por dónde hacerlo".

"Los hermanos _caradura_ están cerca. No pueden verme. Ni a tí. Sólo a mi padre. O el efecto será... menor... Así que tú y yo... y mi madre y algunos guardianes (iban muchísimos), a visitarla. Como dices, no tenemos tiempo".

* * *

Amanecía. Los guardianes rodearon cada salida y Rose llamó a la puerta de Sonya Karp. "De agrado o por la fuerza, Sonja... ok... por la fuerza, ¿sí?", y abrieron la puerta, sin romperla (eso sería difícil de explicar a la policía).

Sonja estaba apertrechada contra un muro, en actitud defensiva. La puerta quedó entreabierta, para mostrarle que había mucha luz afuera.

"¡Rose!, tanto tiempo... ¿qué tenemos aquí?, ¿tu madre y... quién es él?", siseó.

"Seguro oíste de él. Dimitri. Líder del coven ruso... El que lideraba Galina".

"Sé de Galina", seseó.

"Yo la maté", dijo Rose.

"¡No dejaré que me mates!, ¡no saldrás viva de aquí!".

"Ya he muerto muchas veces, Sonja. Pero hoy tienes el premio máximo. No morirás. Mira a Dimitri.Y dime qué ves... que ves en realidad".

"Lo que veo es a un dhampir que quiere morir hoy".

"Fue strigoi. Pero ya no más... ¡Oh!, lo has oído, ¿cierto?, ¿cuando investigabas?, ¿quizás como tomar a Mikhail y hacerlo tu Shadow Kissed?".

"¡Nunca lo habría hecho!", gritó, alternándose.

* * *

"Por allí va", Rose usó al máximo su talento por voltear las cosas, "una vida completa junto al hombre que amas, pero no supiste cómo hacerlo... Huiste de él. Sabías que te buscaría sin parar... ¡pobre Mikail!, es sólo un alma en pena en la corte, habría dado su vida por tí... Yo lo hice una vez... ¿y sabes que obtuve?", hizo un movimiento ya coreografiado y logró ponerle uno de los anillos sanadores de Oksana. Sonja abrió los ojos como platos, pero no podía sacárselo. Era de plata. "¿lo sientes, cierto?, lo que el Espíritu hace para sanar, ¿así como daña al usuario?, ¿sí?".

"¡Quítamelo!", gritó y alargó la mano... pero consiguió otro más. Comenzó a gritar de dolor, no por ser quemada, sino por la magia. Janine pasó por detrás y abrió las cortinas. La triangularon y rodearon entre los tres. Se vio atrapada y encadenada en un segundo. Y con 10 poderosos anillos en sus dedos. Soltando su magia, lentamente.

* * *

"Un trato. Dame al bebé de Eric y todo ésto acabará", dijo Rose, muy fríamente, en su mejor imitación de Galina, meciendo en sus manos su estaca, que también tenía magia, pues había restaurado a Dimitri, "ésta te hará más daño. Ya restauró a un strigoi... pero no soy usuario de Espíritu ni bruja... ¿me pregunto que haría en las manos de una Shadow Kissed contra una strigoi?, ¿digamos... tú?", y sacando fuerzas de su miedo, la apuñaló en un pie, arrancándole un grito de dolor. El pie manó sangre roja. No como la strigoi, pero pronto se sanó, en torno a la estaca. Muy interesante.

"Has cambiado, Rose. Has encontrado la crueldad que trae el Espíritu. Has transmutado la oscuridad en esto".

"Malignidad", dijo Rose, "y voy a seguir", su voz, completamente fría, no diferenciada, la hizo detenerse. ¿Acaso la mutilaría por placer, allí, frente a su madre?. "Es lo que siempre ha deseado que seamos, crueles al nivel de un strigoi... felicitaciones... Ellos vienen primero", y arrancando la estaca encantada, la clavó en el otro pie. La sanaría a golpes si no hablaba. Aunque la odiaran (ella, su madre y Dimitri) por la eternidad.

* * *

"¡Puedes matarme, pero no te la daré!", gritó, llena de dolor. Pero por la magia de sanación de Espíritu en los dedos y ambos pies.

"Vegas, ¿cierto?, una de esas bailarinas", escupió Rose, imitando el tono de Galina al máximo, "de esas que buscan a hombres como Eric para..."

"¡Ella bailaba, pero no era de esas!", gritó Sonja, entre retortijones de dolor. Y temiendo el próximo golpe.

"Cuando murió Frederick", continuó Rose, sacando de sí toda esa crueldad... que casi mató a Jessie. Y tomó la estaca, apuntando a una palma. "Se dejó embarazar, seguro".

"!Ella lo amaba!, ¡Emily lo Amaba!", gritó Sonja, "¡Ya mátame!".

* * *

Emily... ¿qué le recordaba a Rose?. Frederick Dragomir murió cuando Lissa tenía... 3 años. El año en que la ingresaron a la guardería de St. Vladimir. Porque para Rhea fue demasiado. Abandonada, con un hijo en la Academia y una Lissa histérica... Así que se quedó en St. Vladimir... Ese año, Rose había ingresado, también... La niña tendría 15 años, posiblemente... ¿St. Vladimir, sería posible?. Miss Karp trabajaba en St. Vladimir. Y era el referente de esa cuenta. Obvio.

"La niña ya tiene 15 años, ¿cierto, Sonja?, ¡será tan fácil encontrarla en St. Vladimir!, qué pensará, me pregunto. La abandonaste. La dejaste sola".

"¡Déjala sola, no te ha hecho nada!", bramó Sonja. Para una strigoi, sonaba demasiado emocional. Sí. Increíble. Estaba lista. Ya estaba en shock.

"Ya vienen", susurró Janine. Déjamela".

"¡Quien viene!", chilló Sonja.

"Tu fin. Solo espéralo", y Rose, con Dimitri, salieron de la sala. Lo suficientemente lejos como para que no vieran sus auras.


	7. Cap16 La Roza que yo conocí

**La Roza que yo conocí**

"¡Qué fue eso, Roza!", saltó Dimitri.

"Galina. Imité a Galina".

"Galina te habría tenido miedo".

"La matamos, ¿lo recuerdas?, razón suficiente como para temernos".

"Si te hubiera transformado... serías eso y habría muerto por tu mano. Ahora lo sé. No lo vi, entonces. Ésta eres tú, es tu poder... Y me da mucho miedo...".

"¿Me temes?".

"Temo por tí. Si la oscuridad te gana... serás una strigoi con alma, sin vuelta".

"Eso fuiste tú".

"Me debes una promesa... ¿Qué te dijo Iván?, porque sólo él y yo sabíamos del Manantial. Es evidente que él habló contigo... ¿Roza, por favor?".

* * *

"Iván escuchó a Tatiana describiendo lo que vio de su asesina... y me dijo que, antes de morir, el strigoi dijo lo mismo. Describió lo mismo. Alguien lo envió a matarlo".

"¡Eso no es verdad!".

"¿Por qué te mentiría en eso?, ¿para hacerte más daño?. Iván cruzó al otro lado. Me advirtieron que sólo en caso de vida o muerte podía invocar a alguien que ha cruzado ya... pero tu corazón ha muerto de verdad... así que, correré el riesgo... ¡Iván Zeklos!", lo invocó, ven. Dimitri necesita de tí. Por favor. Dime algo que sólo tú sepas. Algo que le permita vivir". Iván apareció, desdibujado. Muy triste. El corazón de Rose sangró por él, porque lo vio como el día que murió. Era su mensaje. Debía describirlo a Dimitri. "Tenía el cuello desgarrado. Nadie cerró sus ojos. Estaba lleno de mordidas... Desangrado. Pero algo salvó en sus puños. Algo que tú guardas. Algo que era tuyo... ¡Hay tanto dolor en sus ojos!, la luz se fue apagando lentamente... Iván, puedes cruzar. Te prometo nunca más volver a invocarte. ¡Cómo quisiera aliviar en algo tu dolor!... le recordaré la caja... Ve en paz", y se desvaneció en la luz. Rose se volvió a Dimitri, "no puedo hacer más. Aún en la muerte, hay dolor y sufrimiento para ellos".

"Te creo...", sacó de su bolsillo algo, muy bien envuelto y lo abrió. Era una moneda, pequeñita. "Era esto. Nos conocimos en último año. Lo habían transferido de otra Academia... su familia no es de dinero. Y él tenía menos que yo ese día. Yo le pasé unas monedas para que se comprara algo de comida en la máquina de la cafetería... Él juntó todo su dinero y al final me las devolvió. Dos monedas. Yo le devolví una y me quedé con la otra...".

"Yo guardé tus cosas. Vi el envoltorio y lo metí con todo en la caja. Que se fue conmigo a la corte. Cuando... volviste pero no lo hiciste, se las pasé a Lissa". 

"Lo sé. Ella me lo dijo... Ésta, es la Roza que conocí. Ésta... es la Roza que amé. y Ésta, es la Roza a la que quiero volver a amar algún día, si me dejas".

"Estoy muerta, ¿recuerdas?".

* * *

"Entonces, Julieta, moriré contigo. _¡Aquí fijaré mi eterna morada, para librar a esta carne, hastiada del mundo, del yugo del mal influjo de las estrellas! ... ¡Ojos míos, lancen su última mirada! ¡Brazos, den su último abrazo! Y ustedes, ¡oh, labios!, puertas del aliento, sellad con un legítimo beso el pacto sin fin con la acaparadora muerte_.", recitó.

"_Oh, ingrato! ¿Todo lo apuraste, sin dejar una gota amiga que me ayude a seguirte? ¡Besaré tus labios! ... ¡quizá quede en ellos un resto de ponzoña para hacerme morir con un reconfortante! . ¡ Tus labios están calientes aún!".  
_

* * *

Se miraron y los muros cayeron, bajo la luz del sol. Un grito aterrador los hizo reaccionar y, minutos más tarde. Janine aparecía. "Vengan, todo ha terminado ya. Sonja ya es humana".

"Ve, Dimitri. Ella te necesita. Tú sabes que vive ahora. Yo sólo le recordaría la tortura".

Los guardianes se llevaban a los hermanos, inconscientes tras sedarlos. Los entregarían a los guardianes de la corte, las memorias eternamente modificadas y sus destinos, sellados. Deberían separarlos por el bien del mundo, más no de ellos.

Dimitri abrazó a Sonja y se la llevó a otra habitación. Ella levantó la vista y vio a Rose, pensativa. Vio su aura, atormentada y llena de dolor. Vio como la oscuridad la devoraba. Vio un anillo elástico en torno a la oscuridad, que evitaba su paso: el efecto de las penumbras. Había leído de él, claro. Rose había muerto, siendo Shadow Kissed. Lo seguía siendo. Pero miró a Dimitri y he aquí que su aura se llenó de dorados y rosas... cómo la de él. Sonrió, no olvidando ni perdonando, pero dispuesta a oírla. Rose había muerto dos veces. La muerte había dejado sus huellas en ella.

"Lo siento, Miss Karp, realmente lo siento... Lissa... está peleando por el trono. Necesita a su hermana".

"Lo prometí, Rose".

"Eric, Rhea y André están muertos. Tatiana fue asesinada y supusieron que yo lo hice. Ahora Lissa pelea por hacer un cambio. Sin su hermana -su real hermana- pueden ganar a los más retrógrados o alguien que deje todo igual... Y enviarán a niños de 16 años a cazar strigois como entrenamiento".

"¿A cuántos has matado ya, Rose?". Rose se volvió, mostrando sus marcas.

"Demasiados".

"Has visto demasiada muerte y demasiado joven... y has muerto ya dos veces... sabes que no podrás una tercera, ¿cierto?".

"Lo sé. La segunda vez, debía tomar ese riesgo, de nunca volver a ver la luz. Caminé en las penumbras".

"¡Lo sabía!, lo llevas en el Aura, la muerte, el dolor y la pérdida... Gata Salvaje -no, Shadow Snake- la Heroína de St. Vladimir...".

"Miss Karp. No la tocaremos. Sólo la presentaremos...".

"Lo prometí, Rose".

"Pero nos puede llevar a ella, ¿cierto?".

"Sí. eso lo puedo hacer"; sonrió, "has cambiado. Y te perdono. No lo olvidaré, pero todos tenemos que pagar por nuestros crímenes. Y eso... fue... ¡wow!, ¡jamás lo habría pesado!... ¿éstos son tuyos, los anillos?" y se los quitó, ofreciéndoselos. Rose tomó todos, meno uno, que devolvió a su dedo, y cerró su mano en torno a él.

"Ese no es mío. Me fue dado para dárselo si la llegaba a ver. A él se lo devolverá... pronto".

"¿Es de Mikhail?", y apretó más la mano.

"Cuando le conté, me lo pasó. Me dijo que hiciera lo que debía hacer con él. Lo he tenido desde entonces... Mikail aún la ama. Sólo dense el tiempo, si no siente".

"Lo amo, Rose", abrió la mano y miró en sencillo anillo eternity de plata-. Fui egoísta. Preferí sacrificarme a tomarlo para mí... Y nos hice daño a todos".

"Son nuestros sacrificios por amor", y miró a Dimitri, "yo sólo recorrí el mundo por amor... No me volví strigoi".


	8. Cap17 Una mujer de pelo negro

**Una mujer de manos huesudas y pelo negro**

Lissa seguía buscando pruebas para Rose. A la par que se preparaba para las pruebas reales. Los investigadores discutieron si usar el ADN y ordenaron nuevas muestras -incluso dentro del sarcófago de Tatiana- y el ADN de Rose no estaba ni cerca de aparecer. Se encontraron cabellos de muchos tipos, pero ninguno de Rose. Unos largos y oscuros -negro, según cromatografía- no tenían su ADN. Se interrogó a los guardianes con compulsión. Y el Guardián Moore, Ethan, reconoció dejar pasar a una mujer y no registrarla. Llevaba anteojos oscuros, guantes negros y un impermeable. Un sombrero que le tapaba los rasgos. La silueta de la mujer apareció en una cámara. Y al medir su estatura, no era Rose.

Dimitri, como todos, se sorprendió al oírlo. Pero sintió mucho dolor. Y debía escoger. Y tomó la decisión de salvar a Rose. Fue directo con Adrián.

* * *

"¿Belikov?, ¿tienes noticias de Rose?, sé que la viste", lo urgió.

"Está... con 3 usuarios. Sí, tres, increible, pero una es la bisabuela de Mazur... La última es Sonja Karp... ¿la profesora strigoi de Vasilissa y Rose?".

"¡La restauraron!", se sorprendió, "un momento, ¿algo que ver con que Mazur encontrara a Dashkov y lo devolviera?, ¡él juraba de guata que su hermano lo sacó de Tarasov y su hermano, Darú, decía lo mismo!".

Dimitri sonrió. "Esa... fue Rose. Casi enloqueció a Darú, insinuando que su padre iba a incapacitar a Dashkov".

"¿Y... no fue así?... Belikov, ¿qué pasa?".

"Sonja Karp... Rose necesitaba algo de ella. Janine, Rose y yo la capturamos. Le pusimos anillos de sanación, pero no fue suficiente, obviamente... Y Rose... Rose la torturó... ¡Nunca la había visto así!, fue horrible", se cogió el rostro con las manos, "yo fui strigoi, pero era fue... inhumana, Adrián".

"Oscuridad".

"Eso dijo Sonja. La perdonó y lo creo. Pero la oscuridad está ganándole... Y ahora esto... Debí... debí tomar una decisión. Y escojo a Rose... escucha, la noche de Navidad cené con Natasha. Ella llegó tarde, usaba un impermeable. Yo no le dí importancia, pero..."

"Lo oíste y recordaste, lo comprendo".

"¡No!, hay más... Rose habló con Iván, mi amigo y cargo cuando yo era más joven. Iván fue masacrado por strigois. Él le dijo que los strigois fueron encargados... por una mujer de manos huesudas y pelo negro".

"¡Dimitri!, ¡eso es más serio de lo que crees!".

"¿Crees que no lo sé?, pero debí escoger. No la estoy acusando ni de matar a tu tía o a Iván. Estoy sólo diciendo que llegó con impermeable".

"Saldremos de la duda. Vigílala y consígueme su ADN. Como sea. Se descartará o implicará, de inmediato".

* * *

Sonja observaba a Rose. Su aura fluctuaba un poco, pero la tristeza era el color predominante. Lo extrañaba, era evidente. Le perdonó casi de inmediato su actuar al capturarla. Ella, como strigoi, la habría destripado viva, para drenarla desde adentro. Pero además, observaba a las otras como ella. Usuarios de Espíritu, se llamaban ahora. ¡Qué bien!. Oksana era la más equilibrada. Tenía en su shadow kissed a su confidente y amor. Era reposada y serena. Zultana era muy anciana. Su Shadow Kissed había muerto y no había un día en que no la recordara. La magia estaba reposada y casi en latencia, tras muchísimos años de uso. Y estaba Darú. No tan viejo pero muy desequilibrado... Había fabricado un Shadow Kissed tras otro -guardianes- y sus muertes lo habían desequilibrado, profundamente. Y ella, que nunca pudo manejar bien ese poder. Oksana rozaba las mentes y sanaba. Zultana caminaba en los sueños y sanaba. Darú era muy bueno encantando, pero no podía sanar. Era invasor de sueños. ¿Ella?, podía curar, pero visitar sueños o rozar mentes, no lo sabía.

Llegaron a la casa de Emily, su prima. La casa que albergaba a la niña de Eric Dragomir. Que, coincidentemente, salía corriendo tras un perrito. Y se detuvo en seco al ver al contingente que se estacionaba frente a su casa. Y a la primera que vio no fue a Sonja, que sabía no estaba viva. Fue a Rose, su heroína. Su salvadora. Y corrió a ella.

* * *

"¡Decían que habías muerto, Rose!",y se abalanzó a sus brazos, desequilibrándola. "¡Yo decía que no podía ser, pero decían que sí!".

"Estuve al borde del mundo de los muertos por horas, sí. Pero me trajeron para venir a verte, Jill... ¿cómo estás?, ¿traje un regalo para tu madre y para tí. Mira... la restauramos para ustedes", y le mostró a Sonja.

"¿Sonja?, ¡Sonja!", y corrió a sus brazos, estrujandola. Era muy afectiva y expresiva. Luego se separó de ella y corrió a la casa, llamando a gritos a su madre.

Emily salió de la casa, confusa. Y parpadeó. A Rose la recordaba, obvio. Los demás eran desconocidos, salvo una mujer, Sonja. Según Jill, ¿había renacido?, ¿qué era eso?.

"¿Señora Mastrano?, soy Rose, ¿me recuerda, de la Academia?... Me gradué el año anterior, soy guardiana ahora... Estuve en Rusia y descubrí que los strigois pueden ser... restaurados... Oksana y la bisabuela de mi padre tienen esa magia para hacerlo. Y buscamos a Sonja, que fue mi maestra. Mírela. Está a la luz del sol... Está viva".

"¡Oh, Sonja!", y corrió a abrazarla. Rose observó a Emily y A Jill. Emily y Sonja eran primas cercanas, era evidente. Ambas con gamas de color rojo en el pelo. Los ojos azules y cálidos. Jill los tenía verdes y el pelo rubio oscuro. Su complexión era más como la de su madre, bailarina de ballet clásico. Pero eran los ojos Dragomirs, de Eric y de Lissa. ¡Oh, Lissa!, ¿cómo decírselo sin herirla?.

"¿Señora Mastrano?, ¿podemos pasar y hablar con usted?, es... muy importante. Por favor", rogó Rose.

"Rose... ¿qué me recuerda eso?".

"¿Que La Reina fue asesinada y me acusaron?, sí. Y morí. Lissa reabrió la investigación, con pruebas que yo no fui... ¿eso?".

"No exactamente pero... sí, pasemos" y miró al contingente fuera de su casa.

"Mi madre, Janine; mi padre, Ibrahim Mazur, su bisabuela, Zultana; Oksana y Mark, de Rusia; Pavel y Sergei, guardianes de mi padre... y muchos más guardianes, que pueden quedarse en los autos si la molestan... ¿cierto, muchachos?".

"Puedo... ofrecer sombra y agua fresca a todos, si lo desean. Vengan, por favor", los invitó a pasar.

Los guardianes fueron guiados a la cocina, en donde les ofreció agua y algunos chips que tenía en bolsas, por allí y acomodó al resto en el salón.

* * *

"¿Rose?, ¿cómo fue?, ¿qué pasó exactamente?", preguntó Sonja, para comenzar la conversación.

"En el día de Navidad, yo estaba sola. Lissa estaba con otras personas, Adrián con su familia, mis padres atendiendo sus compromisos anteriores... Ese día, La reina fue asesinada. Robaron mi estaca reglamentaria. Y fue con eso que me acusaron. Iban a ejecutarme. Y debí escoger. Veneno, y uno mortal. Estuve en las penumbras, un mundo entre la muerte y los vivos, en donde la misma Tatiana me habló de la mujer que la asesinó. O lo que vio de ella... Lissa juntó las pruebas y reabrió el caso... ya no me creen culpable. Pero aún no dan con ella... y Tatiana me habló de otra cosa. Oyó a Eric, el padre de Lissa... hablaba del bebé que tuvo con otra mujer... Eric y André Dragomir han muerto. Yo estuve allí. Y Lissa está peleando por el Trono. Es joven, pero es lo que necesitamos. Cambios... Es por eso que he venido... Eric depositaba en una cuenta a Jane Doe, con referente estaba miss Karp..."

"Y me restauraron", era un hecho.

"Era eso o que Rufus Tarus o Ronald Ozera reinen. Días oscuros, la extinción de los dhampirs como seres pensantes, para esclavizarnos. Ya experimentaron con mi madre y conmigo. Ya planean enviar a niños a cazar strigois. No adultos o guardianes, ¡Niños de 16 años!, toda una generación muerta... ¿qué seguirá?, ¿que las dhampirs seamos esterilizadas para no dar a luz los bastardos de los morois?, ¿o usarnos como esclavas sexuales para parir y parir a sus nueva carne de cañón?, ¡por favor, Señora Mastrano!, ¡sé que lo que pido va en contra de lo que ha intentado hacer, para protegerla!, ¡se lo pido para evitar el genocidio de mi raza!", y Rose, si ella, se arrojó a sus pies, llorando, sorprendiéndola. Jill se echó junto a ella y la abrazó.

"Rose me salvó de morir, mamá", susurró, "yo estaba en la capilla, cuando atacaron. Rose y Cristian estaban afuera y mataron strigoi tras strigoi... Rose salvó a Lissa también. Es la Heroína de St. Vladimir... ¡Todas jugábamos a ser ella, tan linda y fuerte!".

"¡Pero Jill!", gimió Emily.

"La cuidaré como si fuera mi hermana, Señora Mastrano... Al ser salvada por la magia de Vasilissa Dragomir, la ley me reconoce como su hermana... Eso hace a Jillian mi hermana, también".

"¡Sí!", saltó Jill, "¡ser hermana de la Heroína es genial!, mamá, ¿por favor?, por los morois, ¡por los Dhampirs!, ¿Por Rose?".

"¡Es que es mi bebé!", gimió Emily. Entonces entró John Mastrano y quedó pasmado. "¡John!, ¡han venido por nuestra Jill!", y se echó a llorar.

"¿Qué?, ¿cómo?".

"Jillian es la hija del difunto príncipe Eric Dragomir"; se levantó Rose del suelo, "Vasilissa, su hermana por Eric, se postula a Reina. Es el futuro. Sin Jill, Lissa no podrá ganar, ni repostularse. Si gana Rufus Tarus o Ronald Ozera, tenga por seguro que todos los que no son de sangre noble perderán sus guardianes. Y los dhampirs moriremos y nos extinguiremos. La Reina fue asesinada y me acusaron".

"La asesina tenía pelo azabache y era más alta. No eres tú", dijo John, "lo oí de un amigo que venía de la corte... Yo lo sabía. Y ya lo temía. Me vine antes para advertirte, Emily... Pero veo que llegué tarde... ¿cómo lo supiste, Rose?".

"Hablo con los espíritus. Tatiana me dijo oir a Eric hablando del bebé".

"Rose me necesita... ¡es mi hermana!, iré con ella... ¿vienen conmigo?".

"Deben venir, ambos. Son sus padres. Hija de Eric o no. Sigue siendo su hija y los necesitará mucho... Deberán sacarla de allí apenas suceda... ¿Baba?".

"Por supuesto", dijo Ibrahim, "mi jet nos llevará y los traerá. Y dejaré algunos guardianes de los míos para protegerlos".

"No es necesario, Sr. Mazur", dijo Emily.

"Su Jill lo hará por mi Rossa. Déjenme devolverles la mano, asegurando su seguridad", John asintió y tomó la mano de Emily.

"Vamos a armar los bolsos, debemos volar a la corte. Las pruebas ya finalizan".

"Se quedarán en mi casa. Nadie entra o sale sin mi permiso", dijo Ibrahim.


	9. Cap18 ¡Me van a oir!

**¡Me van a oir!**

Lissa se preparaba para sus pruebas finales. Se dio cuenta que debía capacitarse en cuerpo, mente y alma. Leyó de leyes y decretos (y notó muchas fallas en sus sistema legal). Con Cristian, hacía ejercicio físico y practicaba magia, a la que se unía Adrián. Analizaba las circunstancias y comenzaba a conversar con diversas personas. Estaba muy involucrada con la investigación de Rose y aprendió mucho. No sabía que Adrián y Dimitri habían entregado el ADN de Natasha Ozera a los investigadores, que tampoco sabían exactamente que era de ella. Les pidieron cotejar, primero, para no mencionarla si no era necesario.

15 días. Habían pasado los 15 días. Y el caso se cerraría. Rose debía ser declarada alguien debería pagar por su crimen.

Los 3 investigadores analizaron las pruebas y la línea de tiempo. Era hora de presentar los hallazgos.

* * *

"RoseMarie Hathaway no fue", dijo el Jefe de la Casa Real. "Yo la descarto, absolutamente, ¿de acuerdo?", todos asintieron. "Tenemos a la mujer de pelo negro. Alta. en impermeable. En pelo y saliva entregado por Lord Adrián coincide con el ADN encontrado en la habitación. Es hora de interrogarlo. Él sabe quién es".

Y lo llamaron a declarar. Adrián debería hablar. Pero pidió que asistiera DImitri. Pues la idea fue de él.

"Lord Adrian Ivashkov, Guardián Dimitri Belikov. Se encuentran aquí, para declarar por las muestras biológicas que se entregaron en forma anónima. Requerimos la verdad, absoluta".

"En la noche de Navidad, yo vi a una mujer con impermeable", comenzó Dimitri, era el momento temido... y esperado, "yo cené con Lady Natasha Ozera. Llegaba de estar afuera y usaba impermeable".

"El Guardián Belikov me lo confidenció. Para no establecer un juicio de valor, le pedí obtener las muestras de ADN, que entregué en forma anónima. No la acusaría sin haber hecho nada malo", confirmó Adrián.

"¿Ambos confirman que las muestras de ADN y cabellos son de Lady Natasha Ozera?", preguntó el jefe de la investigación.

"Sí"; dijeron a coro.

"Gracias, señores. Con ésto, podemos cerrar la investigación."

"¿Y Rose?", susurró Adrián.

"Es, obviamente, absolutamente inocente", dijo el Capitán Croft.

* * *

Lissa llegó a la prueba final. Prueba que tomaba la misma Reina Emérita Zeklos, Ekaterina. Y constaba en una prueba mental y mágica. Una en que testearía sus límites.

Lissa vio a Rose frente a sí. El frasco de veneno en sus manos. Inerte. Pero no como había ocurrido. Esta Rose era diferente... A esta Rose... la enloqueció la magia de Lissa. Se suicidó como Anna, la de Vladimir. Pálida y desangrada, el veneno había hecho un trabajo más rápido y definitivo. Y le estaban negando la sepultura, por ser suicida. No tendría la blanca tumba de los guardianes muertos en acción, con el lema de "_Servicio Eterno_", grabado en su losa. No tendría nada. Por su culpa. Un camino se formó frente a ella. La muerte de Rose era uno... escoger salvarla y controlar su magia, el segundo. Y escogió el segundo.

Abrió los ojos y vio a una sonriente Ekaterina. "Sorprendente. No lo dudaste. Es a quién más amas. Y escogiste su vida y no la tuya".

"Ella lo hizo por mí", susurró, "si yo no lo hacía... me perdería a mi misma. Ya lo hice una vez y vi a la muerte a los ojos... En los de ella, sólo veo vida".

"Interesante. Quiero conocer a tu Heroína. Obviamente, conocí a su madre. Y a su padre, pero no a ella... Ustedes son un todo. Y hablas de ella no como alguien que se ha ido".

"Estuvo en las penumbras. Pero no la he visto más, desde que la vi en el suelo de la celda, muerta".

"Inteligente jugada. Tu Rose salió de la mente colectiva, para volver como víctima, primero y heroína, posteriormente", sonrió. Sabes que vive, pero no puedes comprobarlo... Bien hecho, Vasilissa. Eres capaz de dar todo de tí y quedarte sin nada... Has pasado la prueba", se oyeron murmullos afuera y Lissa giró la cabeza. "Pobre Ariana, era una buena competidora, pero su indecisión la perdió", le dijo y Lissa la miró, sorprendida. "Viene tu batalla final. Oscuridad o luz... ¿Quién ganará?".

"¿Quién... queda?", temió Lissa. Y entonces vio la respuesta, claramente, frente a ella. El Príncipe Rufus Tarus, el más retrógrada y conservadurista de todo el mundo moroi. "Tarus", murmuró, con miedo.

"Debes ganar y usar para eso todas tus armas. Él las usará contra tí, niña. Tu edad, tu media sangre contra su pura sangre. Tu inexperiencia, tus amistades inadecuadas, tus ideales, tus ideas... todo te jugará en tu contra".

"¿Por qué me dice esto, ahora?".

"Mi parte ya finalizó. Tarus será nuestra ruina. Todo por lo que hemos luchado se derrumbará. Estamos en la era de las comunicaciones. Y si se comienza una revolución, todo el mundo sabrá de nosotros... Y esa revolución la iniciará tu Rose. ¡Oh, lo sé!, ella no lo permitirá. Que esclavicen y mutilen a su raza, que se extingan... Y será el fin del mundo conocido".

"¿Y yo debo evitar eso?".

"Ustedes dos encontrarán el equilibrio, lo sé. Eres el corazón y ella, el músculo. Una sin la otra... no funcionará. Y eso no lo tiene ninguno de los otros, Vasilissa".

* * *

El Consejo final. Abierto al público, pues se definiría quién reinaría y los gobernaría por los próximos años.

"El Consejo final de la regencia se abre", informó El Príncipe Ivashkov, "¿Alguien tiene algo que decir, antes convocar a los candidatos?".

"Yo", dijo el Jefe de la Investigación. Era el momento tan esperado por 15 días. "Mi nombre es Lord Marcus Conta, Jefe de la Casa Real de la difunta Reina Tatiana y lideré la investigación por su asesinato... La acusación preliminar recayó sobre la Guardiana RoseMarie Hathaway. Pero al revisar las pruebas, descartamos a la Guardiana Hathaway de inmediato. No estuvo allí... Y nada mostró lo contrario. Por el contrario, sí sabemos que fue una mujer, más alta y con el pelo más oscuro. Y cotejamos ese ADN con el de una sospechosa anónima. El ADN hizo paridad y se nos reveló el nombre. Nuestra investigación apunta a que la asesina es... Lady Natasha Ozera".

"¡No, yo no fui!", se levantó Natasha, como movida por un resorte, ¡Robert Darú me compelió. Me dijo que RoseMarie había matado a su hermano Víktor a sangre fría!".

"Víktor Dashkov fue encontrado y devuelto a Tarasov", dijo El Capitán Croft, "su hermano, Robert Darú, reconoció haber planeado su escape. Está tan desequilibrado, que fue ingresado a un hospicio psiquiátrico, Lady Ozera... pero ud, Milady, ha declarado algo que no es verdad, inculpándose. La mujer que ingresó y tenemos su perfil verificado, usaba impermeable, sombrero, gafas y guantes. Han sido encontrados en sus alojamientos y pesquisados. Su ADN coincide. Totalmente. Lady Natasha Ozera, la acusamos del asesinato de su Majestad, La Reina Tatiana Ivashkov... ¡arréstenla!. Se le otorgará el mismo derecho que otorgamos a la Guardiana Hathaway, 15 días para la investigación y preparación del juicio y defensa, ¡sáquenla de aquí!. Y con ésto, La Guardiana RoseMarie Hathaway es declarada inocente de todos los cargos... Ofrecemos nuestras disculpas y pésame a su familia. Y con esto, concluímos esta investigación". Y se sentó.

* * *

"¡Ya era hora!"; gritó una voz entre la multitud. Al pararse, todos la vieron, a RoseMarie Hathaway -mejor dicho-, a Rossa Mazur, sentada entre sus padres, con los guardianes de éste rodeándola, sus manos en sus estacas.. y probablemente, algo más.

"¡Tú estás muerta!", gritó El Príncipe Nathan, con dos tonos más agudos en la voz y muy pálido.

"Es mi hora de hablar", dijo Rose, bajando del anfiteatro, "¡Y van a oírme!, fui y volví de la muerte tantas veces por ustedes y me lo deben a mí y a nosotros" y llegó al estrado. Adrián la ayudó a subir y besó su mano, sonriéndole. "Mi nombre es Rossa Hathaway y Mazur. Y fui asesinada cuando llegué a este lugar, de apenas días de nacida. Fui registrada al nacer como Rossa, nunca como RoseMarie".

"RoseMarie está realmente muerta, porque nunca existió", corroboró Janine, levantándose, "mi hija, Rossa, nació en Escocia, como todos los Hathaway que han muerto por ustedes. Un clan completo, defendiéndolos. Sin un gracias o una palabra amable. Pero llegué aquí y cambiaron su nombre e identidad. Ibrahim me pidió matrimonio muchos años atrás. Al casarnos, mi hija también pasó a ser suya. Ustedes la crearon, para usarla como chivo expiatorio y asesinarla, como un juguete descartable. Y RoseMarie Hathaway seguirá muerta para ustedes. Ésta, es nuestra hija Rossa Mazur. Y la respetarán como tal".

"Señorita Mazur... bienvenida a la Corte", se acercó La Princesa Ariana, siempre tan diplomática, "venga y siéntese a mi lado... ¡Olvidamos algo!, La Princesa Dragomir nos hizo una promesa y para eso, debemos cumplir lo que nos ha pedido. El nombre de RoseMarie Hathaway se ha limpiado. Y ahora, debemos reconocer a la Señorita Mazur como Lady Dragomir, por su vinculación de Espíritu. Bienvenida a la corte moroi, Lady Dragomir".

"Lady Dragomir", fueron murmurando uno a uno los Príncipes y Princesas, sobre todo los otros competidores. Si no lo hacían, Lissa no coronaria a nadie... ¿ni a sí misma?, Rose era una Dragomir honoraria, no de sangre.

"¡Muy bien, y para comenzar... lo sentimos, Princesa Dragomir. Has llegado al final. Pero no eres adecuada. Sin quórum no hay corona", dijo El Príncipe Ivashkov, muy satisfecho.

* * *

"¡Y aquí lo interrumpo yo, Milord!", se levantó Rossa. "Ustedes saben que ser Shadow Kissed tiene muchas aristas. Yo percibo a los strigois y eso salvó a St. Vladimir de una masacre total. Y también veo las sombras de los muertos... Estuve en las penumbras, en donde las pude oír. Y la difunta Tatiana me habló de una conversación entre Eric Dragomir y alguien que no vio y hablaba de un bebé. Seguí esa pista -y otras más- y descubrí la verdad que el difunto Príncipe Eric guardó y se llevó a la tumba. Cuando su padre murió, todos sabemos cuánto sufrió. Y que huyó. Y conoció a una joven moroi, que se pagaba la Escuela de Ballet bailando... Tuvieron una hija. Esa niña está aquí -y ahora- con su madre y padre legal. La hija del Príncipe muerto es también su hija, eso dicen sus leyes, señores. No dicen que deba haber nacido en un matrimonio... Su Alteza, La Princesa Vasilissa Dragomir, tiene una hermana y un quórum directo. Yo soy sólo honoraria, pero cumplo mi parte en presentar ante ustedes a la otra Lady Dragomir. Tenemos las pruebas de ADN visadas, para quien quiera verlas".

"Fue conmigo con quien hablaba", se levantó Lady Daniella, sorprendiendo a su esposo... y a todos, "yo lo sabía. Yo abrí esa cuenta. Es verdad, Eric tenía una hija... Bien hecho, Lady Rossa", le reconoció y se sentó, suspirando. Su hijo apretó su mano. "Ya no podía guardar más ese secreto, no en este momento".

"¿Es eso verdad?, susurró Lissa a Rose, secándose una lágrima, "¿no es sólo para ayudarme?".

"¿Crees que querría hacerte tanto daño, Lissa?, debí alejarme, pero estuve siempre allí. Aún en las penumbras, quería estar contigo... Tu padre no quería dañarte, Lissa, ni a tu madre. Pero su dolor lo superó. La guardó, la ocultó, para evitarle un estigma que cargará desde ahora. Vino por mí. Yo no la obligué".

"¿Quién es?, ¿la conozco?".

"Jillian Mastrano".

"¡Orden en el Consejo!", gritó El Príncipe Ivashkov, como energúmeno, "muy bien. La filiación es válida. El quórum es válido, Princesa Dragomir, en su hermanas... las Ladies Dragomir, Jillian, por su padre y Rossa, por su vínculo de Espíritu. Ahora, es la hora final. El Príncipe Tarus y la Princesa Dragomir hablarán de su visión de futuro. Y ustedes, Ladies y Lords asistentes, deberán decidir a quién coronarán los 12 Principados moroi".

* * *

"Debemos salvar el futuro", le susurró Rose, levantándose. El quórum directo de un candidato podía hacer ofrendas en su nombre, cosas que podían cambiar el futuro y el presente inmediato. Tatiana dijo que no tendría hijos, para centrarse sólo en el mundo de los morois. Eso no podía esperarse de Lissa, demasiado joven y que debía salvar a su agónico linaje. "Hablo en mi nombre, Rossa Hathaway y Mazur, Lady Dragomir. Soy Shadow Kissed y conozco la oscuridad y las penumbras del Espíritu. Tres" y miró a Adrián, que asintió, "no, 4 usuarios de Espíritu ayudarán a identificar los dones que elevarán a nuestro mundo. Les puedo contar esto. En la búsqueda de Lady Jillian, pude testear la estaca con la que se restauró al primer strigoi conocido... Su efecto fue sorprendente. Les hace un real daño. Necesitan ser encantadas por un usuario de Espíritu... ¿cuántos conocen ustedes?, yo ya conozco a cuatro. Una es la bisabuela de mi padre y por ende -mi sangre- que sólo servirá a su sangre... Sólo piénsenlo... una nueva arma para derrocar a los strigois, así como para rescatar a quienes amamos, si estamos dispuestos a perdonar sus transgresiones al estar poseídos... Yo perdoné. Yo fui víctima también... Pueden buscarlos como buscar una aguja en nuestro pajar. Pero no los encontrarán como yo puedo hacerlo. Pero no serviré a otro moroi más. Mi sangre no se transa, pero lo haré por Vasilissa" y volvió a sentarse. Los murmullos comenzaron a oírse. La esperanza se podía percibir... ¿rescatar a sus seres amados?, ¿traerlos de ese estado?, ¿lo harían por ellos?.

"Yo contrato guardianes que ustedes abandonan", se levantó Ibrahim, que comenzaba a bajar, "tengo el dinero y el tiempo para hacerlo. Los entreno y me buscan para contratarlos. Pero, ¿saben qué?, hay quienes los necesitan más que los royals. Si esta joven Princesa no emerge como Reina, esos guardianes no servirán más a los royals, protegerán a los simples moroi -como yo- que realmente los necesitan... Sólo pregúntense a sí mismos a cuántos se expulsa de las Academias, o de sus posiciones. A cuántas guardianas les niegan el derecho de protección de sus hijos y por eso, abandonan... y eso es sólo la punta del iceberg de la realidad?, ¿100, 1000, 10 mil?, sólo yo lo sé" y se sentó junto a Rose, empujando a otro royal a cambiar de lugar.

* * *

No eran demasiadas ofrendas, pero cambiarían el rostro del mundo moroi. Rufus Tarus tenía una mirada calculadora. Entonces, Dimitri recibió una llamada, un mensaje y casi saltó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Eso... desencadenaría el caos.

"Tengo un mensaje del Capitán de la Academia de Siberia", se levantó de golpe, sin pedir la palabra, "El Consejo de Guardianes de Rusia ofrecen su apoyo a su Alteza, La Princesa Vasilissa Dragomir... Le servirán o se retirarán... Todos. Los . Guardianes . De . Rusia", dijo en una voz muy profunda -y no a del strigoi de Rusia- que movió más que el corazón de su Roza.

"¡Croft!, ¿eso es posible?", gritó El Príncipe Ivashkov, palideciendo.

"Sí. Existe la autonomía, cuando hay estado de sitio o cuarentena... Las Academias pueden redirigir a su gente a los que viven cerca... Eso implica que nadie tendrá acceso a los guardianes de Rusia... nunca más. Deberán contratarlos como individuos, no centralizado como ahora. Si no se corrige, la Academia pasará a formar guardianes privados... o se cerrará. Y los strigois tomarán Rusia... Y el resto de Europa... cada Academia tiene como parte de su misión, mantener a raya a los strigois de su área".

* * *

"Yo soy La Princesa Vasilissa Dragomir"; comenzó Lissa, ya decidida, "Tengo 18 años. A los 15 años, mis padres y hermano André murieron en un accidente de tránsito... A esa edad, despertó el Espíritu en mí. Traje de la muerte a Rossa y ella me rescató a mí, al ver mi vida amenazada. Por más de un año, fui una más del mundo y descubrí lo escondidos que estamos de él. En vez de camuflarnos, nos aislamos más y más, pero ya no podemos hacerlo más. En la era de las comunicaciones, estamos incomunicados... ¿cuánto creen que demorará alguien en notar nuestros asentamientos?, ¿cuánto hasta que tengamos a la Policía en nuestras puertas, porque un moroi no pagó la pensión de alimento?, ¿cuánto hasta que los strigoi compren su acceso a nuestros muros?, ¿qué será de nosotros, entonces?. No podemos seguir dependiendo de la invisibilidad y -a la vez- restringiendo a los dhampirs tras los que nos ocultamos como los cobardes que somos. ¡Ellos son nuestra sangre, morois!, nacen y mueren como nosotros. Y sin magia y con entrenamiento duro, aprenden a sobrevivir, ¡pero no nosotros!, ¡somos débiles!, y tenemos el poder en nuestras manos. No les pido que usen su magia si no lo desean. Cuesta alejar los paradigmas. Les hablo de justicia y de equanimidad. Les hablo de ser dignos de ser protegidos. Les hablo de proteger. Ya lo ven. Los guardianes nos dejan, pregúntenle al Sr, Mazur porqué. Pregúntenle a La Señora Janine Mazur o a su hija, Lady Dragomir. Ellos no permitirán ser esclavizados y mal pagados, para morir y ser olvidados... ¡No lo permitirán más y si eso deseamos, nos abandonarán!, ¿y qué haremos?, ¿compelerlos?, ¿castigarlos?. ¡Todos somos personas y seres vivos pensantes y sí, humanos. Ninguno es un ser místico o un inmortal, todos nacemos y moriremos y seremos polvo y olvido!. Y esto les digo. Si dejamos que pase, yo lucharé del lado contrario. Y seré sólo Vasilissa, porque renunciaré a mi Principado y posición en el Consejo. Y no dejaré que utilicen a mis hermanas para sus planes de destrucción. Si yo me voy... Las Dragomir se van conmigo. Tomaré lo que es mío y me iré y sólo seré Vasilissa Dragomir, una huérfana que debe aprender a vivir. Y les dejaré el mundo para que lo vivan... como les dé la gana".

* * *

¡Oh, por Dios!, ¡qué discurso más fuerte y poderoso!, Lissa, no Vasilissa Dragomir los dejó más que sorprendidos. Y muchos se movieron con mucha incomodidad. Y demasiados, con mucho miedo. Los dos Capitanes conferenciaban en privado. Y tomarían una decisión que, esperaban, hicieran ver que los guardianes estaban por el futuro y no por el pasado. Esperarían a las palabras de Rufus Tarus, claro. Que tenía demasiados adeptos. Eso les daría el tiempo para armar su plan. Porque si él salía, sería la guerra.

Croft llamó a las bases informáticas y les pidió que reasignaran a la totalidad de guardianes, sobre todo los de la corte, a los morois sin sangre real. No dejarían de cumplir su deber, se decían, pero no para los royals. Sino para todos los demás. También que asignaran a los 3 últimos cursos de cada academia, dejando fuera a los royals. Y se haría efectivo en 24 horas, si salía Rufus. Con suerte y habría guardianes para acatar sus órdenes, y estarían todos asignados.


	10. Cap19 Mas ¡de lo Nuevo!

**Mas... ¡de lo Nuevo!**

El Príncipe Rufus Tarus habló de tradiciones en confrontación a la modernidad que ofrecía Lissa. Habló a los royals que votarían, excluyendo al resto. Les habló de lo que eran, de lo que haría. De cómo habría más guardianes, para todos ellos; de cómo todos podrían vivir en paz. De cómo sus hijos vivirían sin miedo a ser cazados con picotas, si se llegaba a hacer público el mundo de los morois. Habló de revisar leyes y decretos ya obsoletos, para dar paso a nuevos proyectos educativos y económicos, en que cada uno de ellos tendría parte. Serían grandes de nuevo. Serían parte del mundo sin mostrarse a él. Y lo irían adecuando a ellos. ¡Sonaba tan maravilloso a sus oídos!.

Pero olvidó a la gente común. A los guardianes, a quienes se levantaban y dormían para ganarse el pan. Ellos harían sus planes, claro, pero sin voz ni voto. Y esa falta de respeto, hizo a muchos despertar del sueño al que lo arrastraba ese canto de sirena.

* * *

"Son todos", susurró Croft al Capitán de la Guardia Real, "¡los tenemos a todos!, estamos listos. Está todo listo. Sacaremos a Vasilissa y a los Mazur apenas ocurra. Sus aliados serán protegidos... y que Dios nos ampare... cuál, es el tema".

"Si no quedas, debemos salir de inmediato", le susurró Rose a Lissa. "Prepárate... mira, los guardianes ya están custodiando a nuestros amigos...".

"¿Rose?".

"Los Guardianes de la corte harán una jugada peligrosa, si sale Rufus. Espera y verás, fue una genialidad de Croft, se lo reconozco", sonrió, "pero yo estaré siempre contigo... pero deberás compartirme con ella, ¿sí?, vino porque se lo pedí".

"¡Esto es culpa tuya!", la empujó, levemente, "Ahora tú deberás sacarme de esto, Princesa Dragomir... ¡Oh sí!, mientras ella sea una niñita tú... reinarás a mi lado, ¡es mi primer decreto!".

"¡Mirenlas!", gritó Rufus, en un último intento, "esto es serio y ellas se ríen, como las niñas que son. ¡Y podrán nuestra suerte en sus incapaces manos!".

* * *

"Es por eso que deben confiarnos su suerte en nuestras manos", se levantó Rose, "¡nosotras vivimos afuera a los 15 años! y no fue sólo su dinero, ¡fue todo!, fuimos a la escuela, al cine y nos divertimos. Ella es moroi y aún así, vivió sólo con una dhampir como yo... ¿acaso no desean esos para sus hijos?, ¿que puedan mantenerse de pie, por sí mismos?. St. Vladimir fue atacado gracias a la estupidez combinada de sus propios royals, ¿lo recuerdan?. Aprendan de sus errores, y saldrán adelante... ¡saldremos adelante!, yo viajé por un país que ustedes nunca han visto en realidad. No la Rusia turística, ¡Y los jóvenes abandonan las academias para cazar en las calles!, porque las academias no les ofrecen nada a cambio de su vida o su muerte... y consideran que las calles sí lo hacen... ¡allí van a parar sus novicios, los que nunca llegarán a graduarse!. Y vi a morois yendo a escuelas humanas, ¡porque les ofrecen un mundo que aquí no obtienen!, les contaré una de esas historias... Un padre y madre moroi con tres hijos morois standard. Pero la Academia era demasiado cara para los 3 hijos. Así que, el mayor y más brillante, fue a la Academia. ¿Los otros dos?, a una escuela estatal... ¿y qué creen?, ¡los de la escuela estatal fueron a la universidad y el otro no, y tuvo que trabajar en una cafetería moroi!, años perdidos en sus preciosas academias. ¿qué les dice eso?. ¡La Princesa Vasilissa Dragomir fue a una escuela normal por casi dos años!, ¿y qué creen?, ¡fue aceptada en Lehigh y Pennsylvania State!".

"¡Y no olvides que a tí te ofrecieron una beca en Michigan, Rose!", se levantó Lissa, "¡sí!, ¡es lo que ustedes quieren, lo pueden tener!".

Clamor. Los más jóvenes lo discutían. Y decidían. Serían ellos quienes desbalancearían la balanza. Y Rufus lo sabía. Pero no podía revertirlo.

* * *

"Es la hora de votar"; dijo El Príncipe Ivashkov, "primero, los Príncipes y sus quorums".

"Mi quorum es menor de edad, así que Rossa, Lady Dragomir, tomará su lugar", anunció Lissa, levantándose."Vamos, Rose. Tenemos trabajo que hacer", y ante el asombro de todos, tomaron las primeras papeletas y votaron. A lo que siguió Adrián y Cristian, abrazándolas, mostrando su apoyo.

"¿Ariana?", le susurró su hermano, "debes decidir... yo... ya lo hice".

"Ve y lleva contigo a todos los que puedas. Los Szelsky debemos apoyar al bien común".

Lord Tony Szelsky, sonriendo, bajó a tomar un voto. Y mirando a Lissa, le guiñó el ojo. Lo depositó y fue hacia ellas.

"Janine, preséntame a tu esposo e hija", le urgió.

"Ibrahim Mazur y nuestra Hija Rossa, Lady Dragomir, Y la Princesa Vasilissa, obviamente. Él es Lord Tony, mi cargo por muchos años".

"Señoritas, Milady y Alteza, es un placer absoluto. Bailaré en su coronación... eh... ¿puedo invitar a mi novio?".

"¿Aún de novios?", dudó Janine.

"Aún no quiere casarse conmigo, es un rebelde", suspiró.

Los Szelsky lo observaron y se pararon en bloque. Si él establecía alianzas, ellos también podían. Los más jóvenes bajaron, votaron y se pusieron a gritar consignas por Lissa. La Princesa Ariana fue la última. Habría querido votar por sí misma. Pero confiaría en Lissa. Si Janine confiaba en ella, ¿por qué no lo hacía ella?.

Los Tarus, obviamente, se aliaron a los Ivashkov, votando por Rufus. Los más jóvenes y lejanos, probablemente, votarían a Lissa, pero eran familias viejas y tradicionales, a las que la sola idea de cambiar los aterraba. Pero Daniella votó por Lissa. Había sido Tarus e Ivashkov por demasiados años.

Los Dashkov eran ambiciosos. No todos eran como Víktor, pero escogían sus alianzas con cuidado. Para ellos, él fue una afrenta. Él y Robert Darú, obviamente. No, Lissa no se aliaría a ellos.

Priscilla Voda había sido fiel a Tatiana, pero ya no estaba. Y los Voda, con los Badica iban a escoger al candidato de Tatiana, cuando llegara el momento. Y había llegado. Sus Votos eran para Lissa.

Voto a voto, se definía entre 2 candidatos. Rose confiaba en que los jóvenes escogerían a Lissa, con contadas excepciones, Jessie Zeklos entre ellos, obviamente. Pero cuando él y otros de votaron, fueron hacia Lissa y la saludaron con respeto.

"Nos salvaron, ustedes dos. Lo habíamos conversado. St. Vladimir y las Academias no las dejarán ir... ¡estamos haciendo campaña política a espalda de nuestros padres por días!", saltó Abby Badica y Camille Conta, "contactamos a todos nuestros amigos y les contamos la verdad, lo que vivimos y vimos. Estamos seguros que todos los últimos años de cada academia votarán por ustedes. ¡Esperen y verán!".

* * *

En cada academia, los royals que no podían llegar a la corte irían a votar, votos que serían contados en vivo. Los alojamientos estaban totalmente llenos. El mundo moroi estaba totalmente detenido por esos días.

"¡Son todos!", informó el Príncipe Ivashkov, "las academias ya han cerrado las urnas y comienzan el conteo. Para hacerlo neutro, las papeletas eran blancas y sólo debían marcar al candidato. Han comenzado el conteo. Y las iremos informando. Pueden salir, pero recuerden que nadie puede entrar o salir de la corte... ¡Guardianes!, escolten a los dos candidatos a las habitaciones señaladas".

"Yo me quedo", dijo Lissa, "quiero oír todos y cada voto. Es mi futuro y de mi familia los que se deciden".

Los resultados comenzaron a llegar, las academias más lejanas y con menos royal, las primeras. Sobre todo, de los extremos del planeta, con climas más adversos.

* * *

St. Basil absorbía a una población mixta, casi el 40% eran royals, y muchos eran Zeklos, como Iván. Que eran originarios de Rusia, en su mayoría.

"La Academia St, Basil, de Rusia, informa que el 55% de los votos son para su Alteza, la Princesa Dragomir", anunció el lector. Gritos de apoyo.

"La Academia St. Vladimir de Montana informa que... ¡el 100% de los votos!, son para la Princesa Vasilissa", anunció otro. Gritos y aplausos. Su Alma Mater... ¿cómo no hacerlo?.

Pero otras academias no fueron tan... benignas. Rufus representaba los ideales de muchos royals de mayor edad y así lo hicieron ver.

"¡Tenemos el conteo Final!"; gritó el Príncipe Ivashkov, "De un universo de 5 mil votantes válidos (¡5 mil royals!, ¿y ellos decidían por toda una sociedad?), tenemos a 1550 royals que no se presentaron a votar y, conforme a nuestras leyes y normas, se cargarán al candidato con más votos...700 votos fueron anulados y se cargarán al candidato con menores votos... Su Alteza, el Príncipe Rufus Tarus, obtuvo 2000 votos en total, lo que deja a Su Alteza la Princesa Dragomir, con 3000 votos en total, ya sumados en ambos los votos nulos y en blanco, 700 para el Príncipe Tarus y 1550 para la Princesa Dragomir, respectivamente. Por lo cual, la próxima reina es su Alteza Real, la Princesa Vasilissa Dragomir, ¡todos arrodíllense ante Su Majestad!".


	11. Cap20 Mi Majestad dice

**Mi Majestad dice...**

"¡No!", saltó Lissa, "Mi Majestad dice que nadie se arrodillará durante mi reinado. Basta con una reverencia e inclinaciones para mí. Somos modernos y así se estila en las modernas monarquías alrededor del mundo... Ladies Rossa y Jillian, vengan, por favor".

Rose y Jill se acercaron, cautelosamente. Rose tenía a Jill de la mano, protegiéndola y confortándola.

* * *

"Lady Jillian, aunque es tuyo el derecho de ser coronada como Princesa Dragomir tras mi propia Coronación, no lo haré hasta tus 18 años. Nuestra hermana adoptiva, -Lady Rossa-, será la Princesa Regente Dragomir hasta tu mayoría de edad, una vez yo sea Coronada. Tú serás sólo Lady Jillian, para permitirte terminar la escuela y crecer sin prisas. Yo tuve que hacerlo a los 15 años. No te arrojaré a tí a lo mismo. Puedes escoger la escuela que desees, Seguir con tu madre y padre legal o aquí, conmigo. En todo momento, tendrás una guardia personal y muy discreta, pues como mi quórum, se sentirán tentados a que no lo seas más... ", varios dieron un respingo. "Por ahora, se quedarán aquí hasta la Coronación... ¿estás de acuerdo?".

"¿No seré Princesa hasta los 18 años?, ¡Oh. gracias!", saltó Jill, tomándole la mano, "¡Rose será una maravillosa Princesa Dragomir!".

"Yo también lo creo... ¿Señora Mastrano?, le encomiendo a usted y su esposo a mi hermana Jill. Ya la han criado y amado, ¿pueden seguir haciéndolo?". Jill corrió a sus padres y los abrazó. "¿Señor y Señora Mazur?, gracias por permitirme tener a su hija a mi lado. Prometo cuidarla mejor, en lo posible" y Rose fue a ellos, "¿Lady Daniella y Adrián?, gracias por todo. Adrián, te quiero por mucho tiempo así, animado. Alegre... ¿Cristián?, siento lo de tu tía. Realmente lo siento. Me agradaba mucho. Procuraré que tenga un juicio justo... ¿Mía, Mía Rinaldi?, querida, empezamos muy mal, pero te has vuelto alguien muy querido. Gracias por todo... ¡Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron!, ¿Princesa Ariana, Princesa Marcella, Princesa Ava?, me gustaría tenerlas a mi lado, si lo desean. Sus experiencias son valiosísimas... siento lo de la Princesa Priscilla, también me habría gustado tenerla cerca... Príncipes Tarus, Ozera e Ivashkov, quiero sus renuncias el día de mi Coronación... El resto... puede seguir siéndolo... mientras aboguen por el progreso... ¿Capitanes?, me generan un gran problema. No los conozco tanto, pero tengo referencias de sus trabajos... Pero quiero pedirle a la Señora Mazur que acepte volver a la Guardianía, como Capitana General. Quiero que trabajen a la par y no en contra del otro. Ud, Capitán, seguirá siendo el Capitán de la Guardia... ¿Capitán Shabatt?, la difunta Reina Tatiana tenía tan buena opinión suya, que lo mantengo en su puesto. Debe, eso sí, reacomodar a Dimitri... y coordinar la guardia para mis hermanas, ¡Oh, sí, Rossa Mazur, Princesa Dragomir!, eres una Princesa. Deberás aceptarlo y asumirlo ¡y sin rezongar!... ¿Dimitri?, me prometiste una vez que podía disponer de tí... Y quiero... si quieres, que seas el guardián de la Princesa Dragomir, otra vez" y sonrió, traviesa. Demoraron unos segundos en descubrirlo. Porque él lo fue de la Princesa Dragomir, ahora La Reina Dragomir... ¿Y la Princesa Dragomir era...?, ¡Rose, como Regente en nombre de la otra niña Dragomir!.

* * *

"Protegeré a Su Alteza Real, La Princesa Dragomir, con mi vida", respondió éste.

"Sólo que... no la pierdas de nuevo, ¿ya?, yo no estaré, no. ¡Estaremos muy ocupadas!, ¿que me recuerda eso?, ¡Señor Mazur!, necesito un Consejero Financiero, ¿qué le parece?, ¿tendrá algo de tiempo para mí?".

"Estaré encantadísimo, Su Majestad" y se inclinó.

* * *

"¡Perfecto y gracias, Consejero Mazur!... ¿qué me queda, qué me queda, Príncipes y Princesas, Consejeros, Capitanes?, ¡Ah, obvio, que loca yo!, Lord Christian Ozera, ¿volverías a ser mi novio?", le sonrió, coqueta, "Yo te amo. Y quiero que volvamos a intentarlo, ¿sí?".

"Sí, acepto".

"Perfecto. aunque ahora serás Su Excelencia, Lord Christian Ozera, te guste o les guste o no. Serás considerado el segundo Ozera, tras el sucesor de Lord Ronald, que será... ¿Su hija, Milord, la mayor?".

"Sí, Lady Suzanne asumirá el día de la Coronación", masculló.

"¡Perfecto!, ¿Lord Nathan?".

"Mi hijo, Lord Adrián, asumirá el día de la Coronación", aceptó.

"¿Lord Rufus?", presionó.

"Mi pariente más cercano es mi prima, Daniella", masculló.

"¡Perfecto!, Lady Daniella Tarus asumirá, entonces, el dia de mi Coronación", presionó. Y él debió aceptar.

* * *

Los murmullos ya no recorrían el lugar, recorrían el mundo moroi. La Reina Ekaterina sonreía. Era exactamente lo que esperaba de ella. Tomar el control antes de que lo tomaran por ella.

"¿Reina Ekaterina?", la llamó con máximo respeto, "¿Para cuándo le parece?".

"Una semana, querida. Hay que preparar todo y una semana es tiempo preciso... mis viejos huesos deben ir lentamente".

La sesión se levantó al final. Dimitri se puso detrás de Rose, pese a sus protestas, y la sacó de la sala, mientras la guardia real se llevaba a Vasilissa y a Cristian por otro lado. Los guardianes Mazur ya habían sacado a los Mastrano y llevado a una locación segura. Por una semana, el riesgo era máximo.. Los fanáticos podían intentar atacar a cualquiera de las tres.

* * *

En medio de la algarabía de la Coronación, muchas cosas se relajaron y olvidaron. El Capitán Croft hizo reforzar los bordes a diario y vigilar a Natasha, que ya había matado a una Reina. Nadie quería otro magnicidio, ¿cierto?. Subió la vigilancia a los enemigos de las Tres Princesas -Vasilissa, Jillian y Rossa-, como se llamaba la operación de la Coronación. Ninguna medida era suficiente. A una Reina la asesinaron en su cama y a Rose le deslizaron veneno en su comida.


	12. Cap21 Las sombras ondulan

**Las sombras ondulan en su dirección**

Las sombras y las penumbras se agitaban con cada desplazamiento de la luz. Ondulaban y se movían al ritmo del mundo de los vivos. Buscando como filtrarse hacia ellos. Cómo afectarlos. Cómo afectar a Rose, la única Shadow Kissed que había vuelto de las penumbras a las que entró, voluntariamente.

Oksana llamó a Zultana y a Sonja, pues Mark estaba percibiendo cosas en las sombras, que aumentaban conforme pasaban los días.

"Deben reforzar los bordes con 5 capas", les dijo, "Y las casas donde ellas están. Las sombras atacarán. Mark las oye ahora. Y sólo un nombre se repite".

"Rose", susurró Sonja.

"El último guardián del portal aparecerá para ir por ella.Y tomará una forma inesperada. Ellos no tienen más tiempo para recuperarla. Y no esperarán más".

"Intentarán asesinarla", era un hecho, no una suposición, "Mark y yo vamos viajando, en el jet de Mazur. Debemos identificar de dónde vendrá el riesgo".

"Aunque la maten, La niña seguirá siendo quórum", susurró Sonja.

"¡No es política, es La lucha entre la Luz y la Oscuridad!", saltó Oksana, "Rose es la Oscuridad del Espíritu, pero desde su paso en las Penumbras, Rose ha encontrado el equilibro... el que no le permitieron a Anna".

"¿Entonces?" dudó Sonja.

"Nuestra Rossa va camino a convertirse en bruja, pero con su Enlazada aún viva. Si es así... abre un camino, a una nueva arista en este tema... Todo ésto se enterró con Vladimir, por una razón", dijo Zultana, "y si... y si Anna se volvió bruja... ¿antes de que Vlad muriera?, sólo sabemos lo que Rose nos dijo y se lo dijo Guldzel, que lo sabía por mí. Nosotras lo leímos. No lo escuchamos".

"Necesitamos encontrar todo sobre Anna y Vladimir. Rose leyó algunas cosas, pero no hay nada que englobe todo... ¡No es sólo por ella!", dijo Sonja, "Es por Mark y muchos Shadow kissed que se deben estar volviendo locos..."

"¡Porque rechazan el enlace!, si absorben oscuridad, pueden absorber magia y luz!", saltó Oksana, "¡nunca lo habría pensado!, jamás lo hemos intentado, Mark y yo. Jamás lo habríamos soñado. .. ¿Rose no nos dijo que en Tarasov hay varios usuarios más?, enloquecidos... ¿Y qué pasaría si ... los shadow kissed pueden pasar de un usuario a otro o un usuario de un shadow kissed a otro?, un usuario enloquecido puede... tal vez, percibir a un Shadow Kissed y desearlo para sí... o absorber la magia flotante que vuela hacia ellos?".

"Suena... macabro, Sonja", dijo Oksana, "Debemos desenterrar el secreto enterrado con Vlad, me temo".

"¿Inesperado, dijiste?", dijo Sonja, "los muertos no pueden morir, oí una vez... ¿se pueden levantar?, ¿pueden ser usados por los guardianes del portal?, ¿los ya muertos hace tiempo?".

"Eso... es macabro. Y hay un cementerio en la corte, ¿cierto?", sugirió Zultana, "como en cada academia".

* * *

"Es una cuestión de la Guerra de la Luz y Oscuridad, en que los usuarios son los Caballeros de la Luz... ¿quienes lo son de la Oscuridad?, no los strigoi, ¿o si?... ¿a quien... ha perdido Rose que sea Strigoi, exceptuando a Dimitri?, ¿puede... despertar en él ese lado oscuro?", susurró Oksana.

"Él... aún no se ha perdonado. Aún no acepta su amor por ella. Ése es su lado oscuro... Pero moriría por ella", respondió Zultana.

"¡Dimitri!", saltó Oksana, "No es Lissa, es Dimitri. Ella jamás dudaría de él. Su amor por él no merece dudas".

"Usarán a Dimitri", aseguró Zultana. "Y ese dolor fracturará no sólo a Rose, a la corte y al futuro".

"Ya votaron, pero antes de la coronación, todo puede cambiar. El Consejo puede destituirla y dejar al Tarus", confirmó Sonja.

* * *

"¡Es el plan de la Oscuridad!, ¡La Fractura!, si ponen al Tarus, los dhampirs -y los guardianes- se rebelarán y abandonarán a los moroi. Si eso ocurre... ¡La Oscuridad se tomará al mundo en la mano de los strigoi!, ¡Y Dimitri y Rose serán la palanca!", reveló Zultana.

"Mark me dijo que planeaban transferir a todos los guardianes a los no royals. Estaba listo".

"Debe hacerse, Sonja. Habla con Mikail... Que parezca un error de sistema. Protege a los guardianes. Sin ellos, la oscuridad pierde poder en su plan... Los royals se molestarán, pero el resto somos más..Y dile a Dimitri que no debe estar cerca de ella... si la ama, lo hará".

Mark, recién llegado a la corte, conferenció con Mikhail y con ambos Capitanes sobre lo que conversaron las usuarias. Sabía que eran escépticos, pero tenía pruebas físicas de lo que era ser Shadow Kissed.

* * *

"Yo nunca... deben entenderme. Por muchísimos años, creí ser el único, hasta que conocimos a Roza... Y ella nos habló de otra usuaria, y de otra más y de otro más y de otra más... Roza los atrae, más que yo. Más que otros, creo yo, porque nunca he percibido a otro, aunque conocimos a Darú, muchos años atrás".

"Darú está calificado de peligroso, pero fue quien les habló del otro proceso, ¿cierto?", preguntó Croft.

"Sí, desvaríos de un usuario desequilibrado, o eso creímos".

"Pero se lo dijeron a Rose, ¿por qué?", se interesó Mikail. Como muchos, conocía a Rose desde que era un botón.

"Roza nos contó que Mitya era diferente con el anillo que Oksana le pasó, con la magia sanadora", y mostró el suyo, un simple anillo de plata, "Oksana... ambos pensamos lo mismo, ¿y si era eso, aplicar magia sanadora de alguna forma?, Roza estaba tan... tan absolutamente destruída...".

"¡Se suponía que él había muerto!, ¿cómo eso la ayudaría?", dudó el otro Capitán.

* * *

"Fue... debo explicarles algo para que lo entiendan. Cada usuario tiene una parte del don de Espíritu. No todos tienen todo... Su Majestad es sanadora, según la propia Roza. Darú hacía encantamientos y es un invasor de sueños y los enseñó a su hermano Dashkov... mi Olya es sanadora y puede percibir tus pensamientos más sonoros, por decirlo de alguna manera, el joven Ivashkov es visitador de sueños y ve auras, una capacidad que debe aprenderse... Mi Olya percibió el amor de Roza por Mitya desde el inicio. ¡era tan fuerte que remeció hasta lo más profundo!. Ella necesitaba saber que hizo todo lo posible. Que lo ayudó a sentir antes de morir. Que todo lo demás eran solo leyendas o ni siquiera eso... En la última conversación, cuando lo mencionamos, Roza lo relacionó de inmediato a través de su padre royal, Dashkov. Dijo haber conocido al padre y al hijo royal, y era compañera de su hija. El resto fue sólo ella".

"Dashkov desapareció de Tarasov... y luego, los guardianes de Mazur los trajeron -no sólo a él- de vuelta...¿qué sabes de eso?", inquirió Croft.

"Nada. Absolutamente nada. Fue Darú, ¿cierto?".

"Eso dijo él", masculló Croft.

"¿Entonces?", dudó Mikail.

"Les diré qué pasó con su captura, porque yo estuve allí... Zultana, la bisabuela de Mazur, es también usuaria. Ella ayudó a Roza a atraer a Darú a sus sueños, en un paraje igual a Penumbras. Lo enloqueció. Le hizo creer que lo dejaría allí o peor, que su padre incapacitaría a Dashkov y lo devolvería si no colaboraba... Y llegaron exactamente a donde quería. A buscar a Sonja Karp. Ya atada y... sometida por Mitya, Janine y Roza. Pudimos observar la técnica de Darú, acompañado por Dashkov. Y entonces, Zultana y Oksana sometieron a Darú, mientras que Mazur lo hizo con Dashkov, magia contra magia. Una sana y la otra malsana. Sus memorias fueron adaptadas a esa situación. No era necesario hacer más. Dejar suelto a uno o al otro era... demasiado peligroso. No íbamos a matarlos ni a abandonarlos por allí. Con ellos en sincronía, Mazur se encargó de enviarlos a Tarasov, a buen recaudo. Sonja fue restaurada y ya equilibrada, nos llevó a la niña Dragomir, en donde Roza la convenció de venir".

* * *

"Tema cerrado", dijo el Capitán de la Guardia Real, "volvamos a lo otro. Ya comprendemos, ¿cierto, Croft?", este asintió, "¿Qué es lo que pasa, exactamente?".

"Roza entró a las Penumbras, un mundo entre los vivos y los muertos. Los que entran allí están en Coma o catalepsia y salen muertos. Nadie sale, salvo ella. Pero los guardianes no pueden permitirlo. Se rompe el equilibrio entre la Luz y la Oscuridad... que existe".

"Usuarios y strigoi", susurró Mikail y los otros asintieron.

"Roza será atacada. Por los guardianes y tomando cualquier forma, incluso usando a Dimitri. Eso hará a todos creer que el Espíritu es inestable y buscarán destituír a Su Majestad".

"Por Tarus", susurró Croft, asintiendo.

"Y Tarus significa la rebelión de los guardianes. Ya lo acordamos. Sólo en la coronación, eso lo... desharemos", dijo el otro Capitán.

* * *

"Esa rebelión será usada por la Oscuridad. Subirá el número strigoi y atacarán sin miedo. Deben quitarle las herramientas. Si hacen que pase, por error del sistema, habrán muchísimos molestos. 5 mil, según se dijo, pero los no royals y dhampirs no son 6 mil más, son... millones, creemos. Son los que mueven este mundo. Trabajan y pueden hacer una revuelta y ahí sí que habrá una revolución. Pueden aplacar a los royals, diciéndoles que les ofrezcan mejor sueldo... Así funciona en el mundo real. A mejor sueldo, los empleados renuncian en un lado para irse a otro lugar. Nadie los recriminaría. Serían 3 años, la tercera generación de las academias irían a los royals, pero todo puede haber cambiado. Su Majestad puede estar ya casada y tener a sus propios Dragomirs, o puede ser la niña, ¡O puede ser la misma Roza!, tres años es lejos pero muy cerca. Esas cosas pasan en las corporaciones. Se despiden personas en reducciones de costo, ¿cierto?".

"Mikail, busca a Janine Mazur. La necesitamos aquí. Esto debe ser calculado al milímetro. Todo debe salir perfecto... Debemos reemplazar a Belikov sin que parezca que lo hacemos. No puede estar cerca de Su Majestad, de Su Excelencia o de las Princesas... ¡El nuevo Príncipe Ivashkov!, el muchacho es usuario. Necesita a alguien fuerte a su lado. Alguien que lo comprenda. Estará, pero no demasiado cerca. Janine estará con su hija, Emil con Su Majestad y yo con la Reina Ekaterina. Es la tradición. La coronación consta de La Reina que corona a su sucesora, Ekaterina en este caso. El Príncipe de la casa saliente, Adrián, pobre. Y la Princesa de la Casa entrante. En este caso, una es menor de edad y la valida, pero cederá su corona a Rossa en ese momento, así que serán ambas... Mikail, tú te quedas con Sonja. ¿Mark?, ¿aceptas ser el escolta de la niña Dragomir?, tú sabes que pasa... cuidaremos a tu Olya", prometió Croft.

"Soy Shadow Kissed, no puedo estar junto a ella. Si me quedo con Oksana, ella podrá controlarme, como el joven Ivashkov a Mitya y Mikail a Sonja, que al menos podrá usar su fuerza. Nadie tocado por la oscuridad debe estar cerca de Su Majestad. Incluso Janine debe tomar a Roza y sacarla de inmediato de allí, llevarla hacia los asientos".

"Castile. Es amigo de Rose y confiará en él para cuidar a la niña Dragomir sin sospechar", dijo Mikhail, "Rose no sabe mucho -o nada- de protocolos. No sospechará nada... No son muchos los que estaban aquí cuando ascendió la difunta Reina. O ponga a Alberta, de St. Vladimir, qué es lo más lógico. Las ha visto crecer, sobre todo a Rose".

"Con todos los Shadow Kissed conocidos y los usuarios bajo control, será más fácil tener todas las circunstancias bajo control"; dijo Mark, "es por Rose y Su Majestad, es por nosotros los dhampirs y los guardianes... y por sobre todo, es por todos nosotros".

* * *

Lo siguiente fue conferenciar con Adrián, Oksana y Janine. Se les explicó que debían hacer y cómo. Adrián mantendría control sobre Dimitri, Janine sobre Rose y Oksana a sobre Mark. Debía ser coordinada y, sobre todo, muy disimulada. No era evitar una masacre en la sala del trono, era evitarlo en el mundo.

Luego, Oksana y Zultana se ocuparon de reforzar los bordes mágicos con la 5ta capa. Lo hicieron en edificios y bordes y, sobre todo, en la sala del trono y en el trono, que se encomendaron a guardianes de alto nivel para su custodia.


	13. Cap22 Tres Princesas Radiantes

T**res Princesas Radiantes**

Las tres Princesas Dragomir no sospechaban nada. No debían, por su bien. Debían ocuparse del ritual o de probarse los vestidos ceremoniales y todo eso. Lissa había visto los videos de la Coronación de la Reina Elizabeth -en Inglaterra- y quería exactamente lo mismo. Cada soberano quería sus propios ceremoniales. Y también quería la Cámara de los Comunes y de los Lords, ya no hereditarios. Quería ser amada y recordada y tener hijos, y casarse con su Príncipe Rojo, porque Cristian Ascendería a Príncipe Consorte y Ozera, al casarse con ella. Y sus hijos serían Dragomir y Ozera, en dónde el segundo heredaría el principado Ozera e iniciarían una nueva dinastía.

Las Princesas Dragomir -Rossa y Jillian-, también vestirían de blanco. Rose llevaría coronet -pues harían intercambio-, tras la Coronación. Vasilissa entraría con la Tiara Dragomir, que le sería retirada por la Reina Ekaterina en el momento de la Ceremonia. Luego, se pondría a la Princesa de Sangre Dragomir -Jillian-, que coronaría a la nueva Reina, junto al Príncipe Ivashkov, Adrián. Luego, Adrián se retiraría y La Reina llamaría a Rossa, quién juraría como Princesa Regente Dragomir, y Jillian le pondría la Tiara, mientras que el coronet pasaría a Jill, de mano de Rose. Esto cambiaría al cumplir los 18, al retomar su legítimo lugar y Rossa pasaría a ser conocida como Lady Dragomir. Pero en ese momento, al cambiar de portadora, se llamarían a los 12 tronos a prestar juramento al nuevo Trono Real. Luego Vasilissa sería proclamada Reina y todo se habría cumplido como se esperaba... y rogaba que fuera. Como nadie podría controlar a Rossa, en caso de que el instrumento de la oscuridad fuera ella, una cápsula de espíritu sería tejida en torno a ella, por los usuarios (excepto Sonja) y todas sus joyas, encantadas. Los Shadow Kissed y Sonja también llevarían joyería encantada y los usuarios acordaron lo mismo.

* * *

"¡Te ves tan hermosa, Rose!", susurró Lissa, con los ojos húmedos, "pareces hecha para esto, Princesa Dragomir", y se volvió a Jill, que no sabía qué hacer consigo, "ni nuestra Rose ni tú han nacido en esto, pero estamos juntas, las tres Princesas Dragomir, en esto", tomó sus manos, "juntas, cambiaremos a nuestro mundo, ¡lo sé!, ahora, Princesas, ¡a mostrarle al mundo que no se juega con las Dragomirs!".

El salón estaba listo y la magia -literalmente- se podía sentir en el aire. Primero entró la Reina Ekaterina, portando la corona que pusiera en Tatiana, tantos años atrás. A su lado, su escolta llevaba sobre un cojín la Tiara de la Reina Saliente -Emérita- que, otra vez le sería puesta por una nueva Reina. Luego entró Adrián, el Príncipe Ivashkov, el pariente más cercano a la difunta Reina, tras la renuncia -forzada- de su padre. Por último, ingresó Rose -la única Lady Dragomir-, con un coronet, pues era del quórum de la nueva Reina. Sí, complejo, pero así era la tradición moroi.

Finalmente, entraron las Princesas Dragomir,- Vasilissa y su hermana, Jillian-. Ésta llevaba a Vasilissa, pues el quórum es quien la presenta al trono. Raro, pero cierto. Los 12 guardianes reales las rodeaban.

Inconscientemente, Janine apretó la mano de Rose, con miedo. Ése era el momento, ¿cierto?. 

Vasilissa subió al estrado, de la mano con Jillian. Y se inclinaron ante la Reina Ekaterina.

* * *

"Inclínate, Princesa Vasilissa Dragomir", y Vasilissa se arrodilló en un cojín dorado, frente a todos. Pero la Reina la levantó y llevó al trono vacío. Se puso tras ella y le quitó la tiara, que puso sobre un cojín. Luego tomó la propia corona de su cabeza y la levantó sobre la de Vasilissa, "¿qué tienes que decir antes de ser coronada como Reina, Princesa?".

"_Desde el Gran Mar y hasta esta Tierra mi familia ha venido. En este lugar moraré, y mis herederos, hasta el fin del mundo". _Era común que cada Rey o Reina hiciera su propio juramento. Pero para ella, era más apropiado el juramento de Aragorn, un príncipe sin trono ni corona, que peleó por su derecho. Rose se identificó siempre con él y ahora, Vasilissa lo comprendía.

"Que Dios - el que elijas - y los 12 tronos te apoyen en tu labor, Vasilissa Dragomir, Reina de todos nosotros, morois y dhampirs" y puso la corona real sobre su cabeza. A la par que ella hacía una reverencia, todos se inclinaron.

* * *

"Toma tu lugar entre nosotros, Reina Ekaterina" y se levantó para coronarla como Reina Emérita, en un claro gesto fuera del protocolo y la llevó a su sitial. Luego tomó la Tiara y la puso sobre Jillian, "He aquí a la Princesa Jillian Dragomir, sea el suyo un feliz y largo reinado a nuestro lado", y fue directo hacia Rose. Janine se tensó, visiblemente. "Rossa Hathaway y Mazur -Lady Dragomir-, ven y ocupa tu lugar entre nosotras" y tomó su mano. Janine se angustió, pero Croft le hizo un gesto imperceptible y la dejó ir. Vasilissa la hizo subir al estrado y la puso junto a Jillian, que se apretaba nerviosamente las manos.

"Tengo una petición, mi Reina y hermana", dijo Jillian, según lo ensayaron, "como menor de edad, no puedo tomar parte de lo que se espera de mí. Has de coronar a nuestra hermana Rossa, en mi lugar. Sólo así... El trono Dragomir podrá tomar su lugar en tu Consejo Real".

"Así se hará" y Vasilissa tomó el coronet de la cabeza de Rose y la puso sobre otro cojín. Jillian tomó de su cabeza la Tiara y ambas, -Reina y Princesa Dragomir-, la pusieron sobre la cabeza inclinada de Rose, "¡He aquí a la Princesa Regente Dragomir", luego puso el coronet sobre Jillian y las llevó a sus sitiales. "Princesas y Príncipes, acérquense y digan su nombre". Y se sentó al fin en El Trono de las 12 gemas.

* * *

"Rossa, Princesa Regente Dragomir", se levantó Rose, ya oficialmente en su posición.

"Adrián, Príncipe Ivashkov".

"Joseph, Príncipe Zeklos"; el nieto de la Reina Ekaterina, La Reina Emérita.

Y así lo hicieron, uno uno, hasta Lady Daniella -la actual Princesa Tarus-, al último, por orden alfabético. Fue entonces cuando el aire cambió. Y los más perceptivos lo percibieron. Y muchos otros más. El juramento. Sin él. No había Reina Coronada. Sólo un vacío y un caos.

* * *

Vasilissa también lo percibió. En Rose, cuyas sensaciones se filtraban por el vínculo, enloquecido por los susurros de La Oscuridad externa. "¡Debes jurar, la primera!"; le dijo por el vínculo, "¡Rose, por todos nosotros!, ¡yo puedo ayudarte!, ¡toma mi fuerza, toma mi magia!, ¡Tienes El Poder, Princesa!".

"Yo... Rossa Hathaway y Mazur, Princesa Regente Dragomir, pongo ante El Trono Dragomir mi lealtad y la de toda nuestra Casa", dijo, apenas en un hilo de voz y soltó la fuerza de Vasilissa, casi cayendo al suelo. Palideció y tembló como remecida por fuerzas externas. Adrián temió por su vida... y la de todos, al ver su aura. Sí, Rossa preferiría morir antes de hacer daño. Pero su muerte desestabilizaría a la Reina. Debía intervenir.

"Yo, Adrián, Príncipe Ivashkov, pongo ante El Trono Dragomir mi lealtad y la de toda nuestra Casa", dijo con fuerza, y tomó la mano de Rose, reforzando la magia de sus anillos. Ese gesto hizo a Oksana apretar la mano de Mark y a Zultana, hacerlo por un lado con Sonja y por otro, con Dimitri. Vasilissa lo notó y dilató los ojos. Alguien debería decirle que pasaba allí... y pronto.

* * *

Así, cada Príncipe juró por toda su línea real. Faltaba poco para que lo hiciera el Principado Tarus, que es dónde se temía el mayor quiebre.

Los dos Shadow Kissed, y los dos restaurados sufrieron un cambio. Sutil, pero peligroso. La magia comenzaba a saturar el ambiente. Y las líneas mágicas temblaban. Adrián, sosteniendo a Rose, sintió las vibraciones. Su agarre se tornó doloroso. Debía retenerla sólo un poco más.


	14. Cap23 Vasilissa, La Bruja

**Vasilissa, La Bruja**

"¡Bruja!", se oyó entre la multitud y toda la tensión estalló.

"¡Quémenla!", se oyó esta vez.

* * *

Entonces Rose lo notó. Lo supo. Lo comprendió. Habían protegido todo el lugar, menos el lugar mismo donde el trono se hallaba enclavado. Sabían que habían protegido todo el lugar (no era tonta), pero no era terreno consagrado. Allí había alguien enterrado. Acusado de brujería, ¿un usuario o un Shadow Kissed?, filtrando el suelo con su magia, atrayendo las sombras sobre ellos.

"¡Estamos en un acto solemne, silencio", tomó la palabra y su lugar. Soltó la mano de Adrián y con una mirada, le encomendó a Vasilissa y a Jillian. Él lo comprendió, "quien tenga algo que decir, ya tuvo su oportunidad. 1000 años atrás, quemaban a quien era diferente, ¡todos ustedes, morois, lo hubieran sido por la magia que no saben manejar!, esto es el presente que queremos como futuro... Ella, nuestra Reina, tiene una magia que elevó a personas normales a la Santidad y también los hundió en la locura. ¡Pero las personas normales también enloquecen!, magia o no, somos suceptibles a vivir alteraciones en nuestras vidas. La ambición enloqueció a Víktor Dashkov, no lo olviden. La locura llevó al asesinato de la Reina Tatiana y no fue a la única, ¿recuerdan?, reyes de antaño lo fueron ¡y por sus hijos!. La sanidad no es algo propio de unos y no de otros. Pero entre todos podemos ayudarnos. Ahora, el que quiera hacer una acusación de brujería, que lance la primera llama y diga a quien... Lo oiremos... después de terminar la ceremonia. Y oiremos el porqué".

"¡Bruja!", se oyó entre la multitud. "¡Quémenla!", se volvió a oír.

* * *

"Nuestros ancestros están inquietos, al parecer", dijo Rose, esquivando los sitiales, "Pero no somos ellos, ¿cierto?,podemos controlar lo que a ellos los devoró... ¡Podemos rescatar a los nuestros de la muerte strigoi!, ¡ellos no!. ¡Y mírenlos, allí, tan serenos, tan firmes!", desvió la atención a los dos renacidos, que aparecían estar más tranquilos que el resto. "Yo he conocido el mundo de las penumbras. Y de la luz. No ¡dejemos que las tinieblas prevalezcan contra ella!".

"¡Bruja!", se oyó entre la multitud. "¡Quémenla!", se volvió a oír. Más débilmente.

* * *

"Esto ya es demasiado. Y vamos a resolverlo, ya", gritó Rose, la Rose que todos recordaban y que hizo sonreír a muchos. "Vengan acá y díganme que quieren, espíritus. ¡No tengo todo el tiempo!, o vienen o se callan. No tienen lugar entre los vivos. Yo ya enterré a mis muertos. Y si es lo que quieren, ¡eso les haré!".

Una escena espectral apareció ante ellos. Una mujer pálida corría por el salón. Un grupo de hombres -bastante identificables, por sus aspectos - la perseguían. La amarraron a un árbol, para quemarla. La mujer miró a Rose, suplicante, que supo de inmediato quién era. Una Dragomir. Y el líder, un Tarus.

"Habla, Tarus, ¿cuál es la acusación?" y se puso frente al espectro de la mujer.

"¡Bruja!", "¡Quémenla!"

* * *

"Léeme los cargos, no sigas repitiendo estupideces", le exigió Rose. Si no fuera por el espectro, pensarían que era a Rufus Tarus, de lo parecido que eran.

"Brujería, trajo a su hermana desde los muertos".

"Tiene el don de Vladimir, que trajo a Anna de entre las sombras".

"¡Bruja!".

"Y tú eres un necio, que no sabes leer los signos. Estás maldito y estás muerto, Tarus. Ahora, o dices algo que quiera oir, o la dejas ir".

* * *

"¡Bruja!" y se abalanzó sobre la mujer, pero... chocó con Rose, que estaba al borde de las sombras desde su vuelta de ellas. El espectro abrió los ojos como platos y sacando un cuchillo, la apuñaló en el corazón. El cuchillo no la atravesó. ¡Se le clavó en él!. De la herida manaba algo viscoso, que se esfumó en contacto con el aire. Pero no era la magia que la salvó. Y Rose, levantando la mano, se tocó la herida. "¡Sí, sí yo soy la bruja, ¡quémame si puedes, pero usa tu magia, moroi!"; le exigió. El espectro intentó prenderle fuego, pero las llamas la recorrían, quemando apenas su vestido. Rose sentía mucho dolor, pero desde adentro. Era el precio a pagar para romper la maldición que les dejara el asesinato de esa mujer. Que todos -y ella, enlazada a La Reina- llevaban consigo. El momento en que la magia se prohibió y todo comenzó. "Eres débil, moroi. No tienes nada a tu favor. ¡Tú eres el brujo!, y acusas a una mujer inocente de hacerlo. ¡No sabes usar tu magia, eres débil!", y el espectro aumentó su fuerza. Rose gritó, tensando a todos. Pero ella les hizo un gesto de paciencia. Que ella no tenía, claramente. "¿Es todo, moroi?, sigo viva".

"¡Bruja!"

* * *

"Veo que tienes ideas fijas, moroi. Bueno, última oportunidad. Me matas y me callo. O no lo logras y te vas. Pero no interrumpas más, tú y los imbéciles que andan contigo", el espectro atacó con todo su poder, insuflado por las sombras y la oscuridad. Las llamas envolvían a Rose, cuya piel comenzaba a calentarse, peligrosamente. Miró hacia afuera y vio que el sol salía. Sólo minutos más. Los conjuros se rompían al amanecer. Un poco más. Una usuario de Espíritu debía ser coronada con la luz, ¿cierto?, se giró para recibir la luz, que la bañó a través de los vitrales. La fuerza del espectro se acababa, conforme la luz ascendía en el firmamento. Hasta extinguirse, al sentir los primeros rayos del sol. Se fue evaporando, sin voz. Sin voto. Rose se volvió a la joven, que también se disolvía con los rayos del sol. "¿cómo te llamas?".

"Vasilissa Dragomir", susurró al viento, generando comentarios y susurros de miedo.

"Ve en paz, Vasilissa, tu tiempo aquí ha llegado a su fin", el espectro se evaporó y Rose cayó al suelo. Todos gritaron, en pánico. Pero ella se levantó, dignamente, sacudiendo el destrozado vestido (que, afortunadamente, no revelaba nada de lo que muchos varones estaban esperando) y fue directo al último que no había prestaba juramento, Lady Daniella, Princesa Tarus. Le tomó las manos y se volvió, no a ella, sino a un boquiabierto Rufus. "_¿__Et tu, Brute?".  
_

* * *

"Daniella... Princesa Daniella Tarus", sudó ésta, pálida, "debes prestar el juramento,.. La... Reina Dragomir está esperando".

"Lo siento... fue... un... sofoco, Su Majestad", dijo Daniella, muy digna, haciendo apenas referencia a lo vivido. Intentando no mirar la herida, de la que sobresalía el cuchillo espectral. Que aún manaba algo viscoso. ASí fue que dio su juramento, finalizando su rol en la Coronación y con eso Vasilissa se convirtió en la Reina Vasilissa Dragomir.

La procesión salió, con La Reina y sus hermanas a la cabeza, luego La Reina Ekaterina y el Príncipe Ivashkov, cada uno con sus escoltas. Luego el resto. Al salir del salón y cruzar las líneas mágicas establecidas para protección, Rose cayó desvanecida, en los brazos de La Reina y su hermana Jillian.

* * *

Vida por vida, las Penumbras la reclamaron a cambio de la Vasilissa Dragomir que ella salvó. Pero una era un espectro y la otra... seguía viva... Tenía 72 horas para hacer sus descargos y volver a la vida o dejarla para siempre.


End file.
